Nightmares In Jamaica
by Dark Scorpia
Summary: Sequel to "Life Goes On" Taker decides to take the entire WWE to Jamacia to relax. While they there, they discover that a couple of people weren't invited. These "people" wants to kill and some Superstars will live while others will die to their death.
1. The Road To Jamacia

_Well here is the sequel to Life Goes On everybody! First off let me say thank you everybody for all the support and reviews. Life Goes On had 47 chapters with 79 reviews! I hope the sequel can make it in the hundreds this time. Let me tell you about the genre. Somebody thought it was gonna be a Romance and someone else picked Supernatural. Let me say this: whoever picked those you guys are so WRONG! I'm really testing myself this time by making a horror fic this time. This is my first time so I don't know how I'm going to do on this but that's what I got you guys for. New characters are coming into this fic and old characters from Life Goes On are coming also. (OF COURSE!!) Of course WWE Superstars and Divas are going to die! Along with the Soul of Adam and his minnons who are by the way well known killers from movies. There's blood, guts, and slaughters inside of here so you have been warned. I decided to change the name also. "Mad Love" was too......... sweet. I need something daring and that's how "Nightmares in Jamacia" came about. BTW, to let everyone know Adam is not Adam in this fic. He's considered "Pegasus" I just wanted to let you guys know so you guys won't be confused as to who is Pegasus._

_Basic Summary: A married Mark desides to treat the WWE and fly everyone to Jamacia. It was cool for a couple of hours until "THEY" showed up along with The Soul of Adam as their leader. Finding this out, the WWE must find a way to get back to the United States alive but some of them are unfortunate. Who will live to see another day and who will fall in defeat by The Soul of Adam and his Minnons?_

Mark was packing up the last things of his luggage. He haven't really been wretsling that much since he got married to Brittany. So, to make it up to Vince, Mark paid for all the Superstars and Divas of the WWE to come to Jamacia. It was a good way to have fun and good publicity. Once Mark was done he went inside of hotel room that was across from his to check up on Valerie (Britt's and Tiff's mother) and Haven. Mark opened the door to see his little girl and Valerie putting the last of their things inside the luggage.

"All set to go Valerie?"

"Yup. I just got done with Haven's bag also. I'm ready whenever you are. We don't want to have everybod waiting on us."

"Yeah you're right. C'mon lets go."

Haven, Valerie, and Mark left the hotel room and went downstairs to the lobby. Everybody was screaming "Well it's about damn time!" when Mark, Valerie, and Haven came down the stairs. Mark ignored everyone's smart remarks and glares. He placed the rest of the luggage next to the flight attendants so the could pack it up on the plane. Mark trned around and did a loud whitsle so everyone could pay attention to him.

"Well this is it everyone. In ten hours we'll be in hot Jamacia. Everyone will get on any plane they want except for the big blue plane. That's for VIP only and those people know who they are."

Brittany, Tiffany, Steve, Glen, Mike, Trish, Dwayne, Paul, Sara, Valerie, and Haven all smiled with glee because they were classified as VIP. Randy Orton rolled his eyes a let out a huge sigh with a major attitude.

"Why do we get the shit and THEY get VIP?"

Mark glared at Randy and Randy glared back. "Because they are my best friends, wife, and in-laws. So if you don't like the idea then you can take your ass somewhere else and enjoy life in the U.S.!!!"

Ahsley and Mickie giggled and Randy gave them a cold stare. Mark nodded his head and went back to his family. Everyone started aboarding the planes. There was a lot of fighting on the planes. Randy, of course, was the cause of it all. He had pushed John out the way to sit next to Kelly Kelly. John caught an instant attitude and punched Randy in the face and then Randy returned the favor. Kelly got between the two brawling men and so did the Bella Twins and Beth.

"What the fuck is your problem Orton!? I don't know why Taker would pay your way!! You're such and Asshole! Push me one more time and watch what will happen to your sorry ass!" John was beyond pissed with Randy.

"Oh yeah!? I will love to see you try and pull off some shit with me Cena!" Randy was staring at Cena hard with those piercing blue eyes of his. Kelly had enough of the fighting. The only reason why this all began was because John tried to sit next to her and Randy wanted to be a jerk about it.

"Forget it. I'm sitting next to the Bella Twins!!"

"That's cool with Kelly and I'm pretty sure Nikki will agree with me."

"Of course." Randy frowned even harder. He wanted to "conversate" with Kelly during this long ass ten hour flight. "Wait Kelly don't go."

"I'm already leaving. Good-bye Randy!" Kelly stormed off along with Nikkie and Brie. Randy rooled his eyes and sat down in his seat. Beth sat in the middle and then John sat right back down. Mickie saw that everything was cool so she walked back to her seat next to Ashley. Beth felt the tention between John and Randy and thought that maybe sitting between the two was a shitty idea. She picked up the latest issue of WWE Magazine and started to read it. John shifted in his seat to get more comfortable to go to sleep. Randy was listening to Lenny Kravitz's "Are You Gonna Go My Way?" on his ipod.

Mark and Brittany cuddled comfortably on the VIP plane will Glen, Tiffany, Valerie, Sara, Pal, Mike, Trish, Dwayne, Steve, and Haven was enjoying the sight. Haven was a little scared though so she sat close to Brittany and Mark. Mike was preaching to Trish about being careful on this trip while she was pregnant. She'll be three months in three weeks. Trish put her finger over Mike's mouth to shut him the hell up. Dwayne started laughing and Mike turned around to glare at Dwayne.

"What's so funny?" Mike didn't find anything funny.

"You man. Trish knows what she is doing. Let her enjoy the trip man."

"You wouldn't know anything about caring about a woman carrying your child because you don't have a woman now DO YOU!!!?"

A smile faded off of Dwayne's face and it turned into rage. Steve let out a loud whitsle. Mike just hit Dwayne below the belt. Dwayne instantly rose to his feet. "Do you want me to whoop your CANDY ASS ON THIS PLANE MIKE!!?" Mike also rose to his feet "I would love to see you try it!" Tiffany got up and interjected between them. "This is not the time and place. You two should just sit down a chill."

Dwayne and Mike paused for a moment and sat back down in their seats. Dwayne turned on his portable DVD PLayer and started to watch Eddie Murphy's Delirious. Mike let Trish lay on him and they both drifted off into a light sleep. Valerie was playing some type of puzzle game on Haven's Nitendo DS that Mark had bought her for Christmas. Steve was listen to Bon Jovi's "Livin on a Prayer" on his ipod. Sara and Paul was pinching each other playfully and laughing quietly. Haven was doing hair with her big Dora head. Tiff and Glen was cuddled with one another after Tiffany went back to her seat. Mark was rubbing Brittany's leg while she was humming softly.

"You ready to enjoy yourself babygirl?"

"Yeah. I think it's going to be hective with the entire WWE coming with us though but I guess it's a good way for everybody to interact with each except for people like Randy. Have he always been that way?" Mark chuckled at Brittany's curiosity. "No. He used to be nicer. He went throught some things in his life. His father had killed his mother and then his father shot himself in the head. That all happened right before his eyes. Ever since then he was a heartless person. I'll be fucked up too if that happened to me."

Brittany felt kind of sorry for Randy now. She'll have a talk with him once they land in Jamacia. The entire WWE was happy when the planes started for take off. The planes flew up in the sky and headed for Jamacia. Down on the ground there was a beautiful woman with two gloves that had 10 long knives at the end. It was five knives on each glove. She wore black leather pants with a matching leather jacket with a black laced bra underneath the jacket. She had long black hair that cascaded down to her ass. She smiled as the planes took off. Another set of footsteps came and this time a larger man came. He had on a mask and a Black Dickie's jumpsuit on. The beautiful woman turned around a looked at the figure.

"Signal Pegasus that they departed to the destination."

The tall figure nodded and walked back into the shadows. The woman started to follow the tall figure. As she was walking she made loud acraping noises on the brick building sharpening her blades. She was ready to kill with Pegasus right by her side.


	2. Welcome to Jamaica

_I'm back!!! Sorry its been while since the last time I've updated. School's really kicking my ass. I mean I had to do a 5 page report on Barack Obama! I mean don't get me wrong.... I'm glad that he's OUR President (I support him 100%!!) but how much information do you need on him if all you have to do is look him up on the internet!!? It's not that hard! Anyways here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! BTW, thanks for all the reviews! As for you Tanya, I can't give you a promise on anything because honestly I haven't decided who's all gonna die at this point. It will be a little romance but the main genre is horror..........so I hope no one get's in trouble for wetting the bed! LOL!_

After being cluttered into a plane for ten hours with a bunch of Assholes, Beth was finally happy to wake up and see that the plane finally landed on Jamaica. She got up excitingly and ran off the plane pushing Brian Kendrick down on the ground. He glared at the Glamazon as she went off the plane. Brian turned to his partner in crime Paul London. He was knocked out cold and snoring very low. Brian hit Paul in the arm and Paul quickly woke up.

"What the hell was that for!?" Brian smiled in amusment. "Wake the hell up Paul. We're here." Paul got excited and quickly got his laptop, placed it in the bag, and pushed Brian down to get off the plane. Brian huffed and got his personal things together so he could get off as he was mumbling to himself. "If one more person push me, I swear I'll punch the shit out of them."

Mark, Brittany, Tiffany, Valerie, Steve, Dwayne, Trish, Haven, Mike, Paul, Sara, and Glen was all getting their things also. Once everyone was done they got off the plane and Trish grew all excited, along with Sara, Brittany, and Tiffany. Women will be women. Brittany was beyond exicted.

"I can't believe we're in Jamaica! We have to hurry up and get to the shack so I can change into my bikini!" Tiffany was also exicted. "You ain't said nothing but a word. Let's hurry up and meet Vince so we can change already!" A playful frown grew on Trish's face. " Well you two are lucky to wear a bikini. I'm pregnant so I can't wear one." Everyone laughed at Trish. Mark looked at watch and around the area and saw that everyone was off the planes. It was almost time for them to meet Vince so they could get information as to where all the shcks will be at and who is sleeping with who. Mark did a loud whitsle and everyone that came off the other planes went over to Mark and his crew. They were silent and awaiting Mark's remarks.

"I've paid for the shacks we gonna be sleeping in but Vince has more information. He told me to meet him in his vacation house that he's staying in." MVP sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Why does Vince gets to stay in a vacation house and we sleeping in shitty shacks?" Mark glared at MVP. First Randy now him. These are the most ungrateful bunch of young people Mark ever encountered. He pointed to MVP emphasizing his words so MVP will get the picture. "IF YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE SAY SOME MORE SMART SHIT ONE MORE TIME I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU COME UP MISSING AND ITS NOT A THREAT IT'S A PROMISE!"

Dwayne started laughing lowly when Mark set MVP straight. Mark didn't get any feedback from MVP so he continued. "Like I was saying Vince has more information. Everyone knows that me and my VIP people gets to live a little better so we're also staying in a vacation house. The rest is shacks. Let's go meet Vince so we can enjoy Jamaica."

The Divas started hollering and so did Miz and John Morrison. Those two were planning on getting laid with the Divas like Kelly, Mayrse, and Beth. Everyone followed Mark to Vince's vacation house. When they got there Vince, Stephanie, and Shane was all there to welcome everyone. There was a lot of conversation going on but Vince hollered "HEY!!!" in order to get everyone's attention. "Thanks to Mark we're all here in Jamaica. Me, Stephanie, and Shane are staying here in this house and Mark and his family are staying in the other one. There's shacks for you guys but there's a problem. I don't have the keys to get in the shacks."

Randy fronwed at Vince's statement. "How in the hell are we supposed to get in the damn shack if we don't have a damn key!?" Vince looked at Randy in his daring blue eyes. "I'm getting to that part Randy if you shut the hell up. Now, were was I.....oh yeah. To make this Jamaica trip more fun I placed them a big treasure chest at the beach."

The entire WWE screame with joy and ran quickly to the beach to get the keys. Vince smiled at his wrestlers. Vince did notice that Kelly Kelly was missing from the bunch. "Trish, did you see Kelly since you got off the pane?" Trish pondered for a moment before she answered. "OH YEAH! She told me that she'll be running a little late because of all the luggae she has." "Oh well Shane I need you to go and make sure she's alright." Shane nodded at his father's demand. "Okay Dad."Shane walked off back to where the palnes landed.

She was trying to scream but her voice was muffled by strong hands of a woman. The woman with the long black hair covered Kelly's mouth with her hands. The tall figure started walking slowly towards the woman and Kelly. Kelly started to cry when the figure pulled out a butcher's knife. The woman smiled and as the knife went in and out of Kelly's stomach. When her muffled voice finally ceased, the woman let Kelly's body hit the dock. The woman frowned slightly at the sight. "There's something missing....."

The woman stared at Kelly's corpse for a secong and then found the solution. She took her right hand and slashed Kelly's head off with the five long blades that was on her gloves. The tall figure caught the head as it flew into the air. "That's better." The woman was satisfied. The tall figure pointed to a bunch of people approaching from afar. The woman snapped her head back to see the loud crowd. "Do something with the body but keep the head. We need a keepsake for Pegasus." The tall figure nodded and gave the woman Kelly's head. The man picked up the rest of Kelly and threw it in the water. He would've done better than that but people were coming. The woman and the tall man quickly disappered as the WWE came on the beach. None of them didn't know that Kelly was a victum and there was no way for them to find out about it because there's no evidence...........unless a foolish person just so happen to find a headless Kelly in the water.


	3. He Opens Up A Little

_I'm back!!! Okay, I know I said that I'll update this weekend but I've decided to update today since I didn't go to school today. I've just haven't recovered from the Cedar Point trip I just came from. I had so much fun but I was kinda pissed off for two reasons. One, it was raining and two, because the fastest roller coster there (in my opinion) The Dragster was closed! I mean how can you close The Dragster!? (If anybody that's reading this went to Cedar Point and they love to get on tall rides like The Dragster and The Mellineum Force then they understand) Not to mention as soon as the gates to The Raptor was opened it was a human stampede! I mean hundreds maybe thousands of people was running towards that ride!! My friends and I made it there first.........only because we was pushing people out of the way and tripping people to the ground. WHAT!!!!? I couldn't help it!! You would've did the same thing too if everytime you went to Cedar Point you couldn't get on The Raptor because you had to stand in line for three hours and you didn't feel like standing there that damn long. Well enough about me and my wonderful trip to Cedar Point...enjoy the chapter!_

"Move Nikki!!!" MVP pushed Nikki out of the way while trying to get to the chests that was waiting to get opened by the Supersars and Divas. Nikki was off balanced a little but managed to maintain it with the help of Brie. They both ran really fast to catch up with MVP and once they did they both pushed him face first into the sand and laughed with satisfaction as they were ahead of everyone else. One the chests were in sight everyone was pushing and running even faster but groans filled area when Jessie and Festus got to the chests first. It was Santino that had the major attitude out of everyone.

"Damn you two maka me a-sicka" Jessie looked up at Santino and frowned while Festus was busy trying to unlock the chest to get the keys to the shack. " Would you please get rid of that accent and a-speaka Englisha!" Everyone, including Randy laughed at Jessie's poor attempt to mock Santino. Santino just rolled his eyes and waited patiently for Festus to open the chest. After 10 more seconds of messing with the lock Festus finally got the chest opened and grabbed the keys that were inside and a small piece of paper. Festus kept one key by his side and threw the remaining three keys. CM Punk caught one, Jeff Hardy caught the other one, and Eve caught the last one. Everyone groaned and Randy noticed the paper that Festus set aside from the chest.

"What's the paper say Festus?" Festus shrudded his shoulders and unfolded the piece of paper. He read it out loud so everyone can hear him. "Here's a brown key attached to this note. It is used to unlock the other chest. Choose your roomate wisely. Have fun.~Vince & McMahon family." Festus took the key that was taped down and threw it in the air. Eveyone tried to catch it but JBL was the one who was sucessful and opened the other chest while everyone else was getting their roomates together. Jessie helped Festus off the sand and walked away to their luggage and then towards their cabin. Out of all the fighting Randy finally managed to get a key and so did everyone else after an additional ten minutes. Randy was pissed off all over again. He knew no one was willing to room with him. The Bella wins paired up with Michelle McCool but noticed that Kelly was missing and left to search for her. MVP managed to pair up with Eve and Matt & Jeff. CM Punk paired up with Beth, Santino, and Santina (JUST HIS LUCK, LOL!) John paired with Miz, Morrison, and Maryse. Everyone else left before Randy could even say something to them. He was the only one left on the beach. Randy huffed and plopped down into the sand while staring out into the horizon. He didn't realized tat a red-bikini wearing Brittany was behind him.

"You alright Randy?" He quickly turned at Brittany because he was startled. Brittany giggled at Randy. "You mind if I sit here?" Randy didn't say anything but out of respect he just simply nodded and Brittay sat down next to Randy. The two were silent for a moment then Brittany turned to Randy to talk to him.

"Did you find a roomate to room with?" Randy looked at Brittany in disbelief and shook his head. He knew no one will never room with him He was The Asshole of all Assholes. Brittany knew that Randy more than likely don't mean to be an Asshole but it just happened. She wanted to talk to Randy and hopefully he'll enjoy himself here in Jamaica. She thought about her words before she spoke to be sure she didn't hit Randy's sensitive nerve. "So........uh........Mark told me what happened in your past. I'm..............sorry that happened to you."

Randy looked at the sand for a moment and looked back at Brittany. "It's okay. We all have to die sometime right?" Brittany flashed Randy a little smile. "I guess so. Was.......this the reason why your character was turned bad inside the WWE?"

"Technically no.......well it did have something to do with it. After that day.....I hit rock bottom and then I changed and so did my role inside the WWE. My character always is portrayed as a disrespectful person but I'm not I'm just..........hurting." Randy stopped himself before he continued. Brittany understood what he was coming from. "Do you want to wait to tell me the entire tale?" Randy stared at Brittany for a moment. He felt like he could trust her so he just nodded his head.

Brittany made him feel more comfortable wen she smiled. She got up a reached her hand out to help Randy up. He was skeptical about it at first but he grabbed her hand pulled himself up. "Go get your bags and I'll try to convince Mark to let you stay but just for the night. Mark's not really fond of you but I think you are truly a good person if you just let go, you know." Randy nodded at Brittany's statement. "Yeah I know. It's just hard. I'll go and get my luggage and meet you at the house." Brittany nodded and watched Randy walk away. Randy turned around to look at Brittany again. "I want to say...........thankyou.....Brittany. Mark is.....a lucky man to have you as his.....wife." Brittany smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Randy for the compliment and your welcome."

Randy turned back around and walked away out of sight. Brittany looked back out the cascading horizon. She turned around to walk away but felt a sharp pain in her right foot. She moved her foot and search through the sand to find what she stepped on. She pulled out a ruby ring from the sand and examined it. If Brittany recalled correctly, this was Kelly's ring. Britany looked around the area to see if she saw Kelly but didn't see anything or no sign of no one being around but the following people that just left. Brittany strudded her shoulders and waled back towards the VIP House.


	4. It Happens Again

_I'm back!!! Okay I hope evryone had a nice holiday and get fat off some food like I did!! LOL!!! Oh and thanks to tanya2byour21, Sister of Destruction, and Ainat for the reviews. Us girls have to stick together. Well enough with this, on with the chapter already!!!_

CM Punk, Santino, Santina, and Beth went inside of their shack first. Once Beth opened up the door her, Santino, Santina, and CM Punk ran inside of the shack and claimed their bedrooms. CM Punk claimed the one next to the kitchen because it was the biggest room in the shack. Beth got the second biggest room in the shack and Santina got the room right next to Beth's, which left Santino with the smallest room in the shack and the he was not happy about it. He wen to Beth's room and tried to convince her to switxch places with her.

"No way Santino. You deal with the room you got." "Look-a here Glamazon. I order you to give-a me your a-room-a." Beth frowned at Santino. Being ordered like a slave order a stove brought back painful memories to Beth. She balled her fist up and punched the wind out of Santino. He hit the floor with a loud thud and Beth walked closer to him. The fire that was inside her blue eyes were priceless. She spoke in clenched teeth. "Now what did you say to me?" Santino held his right hand on his jaw and held it there for a couple of seconds. Beth was the only woman that had a damn-good left and right haymaker. "I was just going up to my-" Santino didn't complete his sentence. He just got up and left the room. CM Punk came in Beth's room seconds later to see where the rackett was coming from. When he saw that Beth was highly upset he knew Santino had did something wrong.

"What did Santino do?" Beth now payed her full attention to Punk. She unballed her fists and relaxed a little more. "Oh nothing, just pissed me off. So call giving me orders." Beth rolled her eyes and laid down in her bed. CM Punk knew that somthing was bothering Beth like a mosqito at a picnic but decided not to go any futher with the conversation because if he did he was going to be next. Santina came in a few seconds after Punk. "What happened her?" Punk turned to look at Santina. "Nothing. Beth had a case of PMS thnat's all." Santina rolled her eyes at the thought. "Girl tell me about it!!!"

The three of them laughed and Santina and Punk went back to their respective rooms to leave Beth and her wondering thoughts to herself.

* * *

Brittany was waiting in front of the house for Randy to show up. She began to become as it showed because she started to tapped her fett agianst the cherry-wood floor randomly. Glen walked behind Brittany without her noticing. He tapped her on the shoulder and turned around starled and mad at the same time at Glen. "Don't scare me like that Glen." Glen laughed at Brittany's fake bitterness. "My bad missy. What you being all impatient about?" Brittany stopped tapping her foot. "I'm waiting on Randy so he can room with us for this trip." The smile on Glen's face rapidly faded. "What the hell would you do that for? Now you know Mark ain't gonna approve for this." "Approve for what?" Brittany and Glen turned around at the souding of Mark's husky voice. Glen cleared his thoarts and le Brittany and Mark ahndle this one alone.

Mark's eyes was still locked on Brittany, waiting patiently for an answer. When Brittany figured out the message, she inhaled hardly and exhaled fast. "Mark, I know you ain't going to agree with me but I think you should let Randy room with us." Mark's face frowned with disgust as Brittany recited those words. He could've threw up on Brittan. He managed to utter out words in the calmest voice he could muster. "Why in the hell would I let Randy come room with us?" Brittany huffed at Mark's words. "Because no one else doesn't want to deal with him. Just let him stay for the night at least Mark. Have some heart." Mark glared at Brittany. "I don't want him arond my family and most importantly you and Haven." Brittany rolled her eyes at Mark. She was beginning to get irritated with Mark and his shitty attitude. "You act as if Randy will try to pull something slick with me or Haven. Mark, please let the amn stay at least for tonight. If you still don't like the idea then he'll leave."

Mark thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah whatever Brittany. No funny shit between you two." Brittany huffed and rolled her eyes again. "I'm married to you. You don't honestly don't think I would ever let another man touch me would you? Mark looked at Brittany for a moment. He knew he was acting like a bratty ass brat. "No." "Ok then......don't trip. Oh, here he comes."

Mark turned to look at a struggling Randy with his luggage. He stopped in front of Mark. They had a brief staing contest going on. Brittany flet in her best interest to let Mark handle this one. Mark spoke clearly and carefully so Randy got the idea without any disputes. "Brittany told me what's going on. I can honestly say that I don't like it 100% however because of your situaion Brittany has nothing but smypathy." Randy looked at Brittany and then ack at Mark. "I'll say the ground rules once you get settled in." Randy nodded his head and followed Brittany through the entrance of the house. Mark exhaled deeply and stepped inside of the house right behind Brittany and Randy

* * *

Shane was whisling to himself as he was searching for Kelly. He went to the airplane that Kelly came off of and saw that her luggage was still there but Kelly was nowhere to be found. Shane decided to take a breif brake and walked over to the dock of the beach to rest. He plopped down on the wodden dock and relaxed as the sweet scent of Jamaica empowered him. "Where in the hell could she be? I tried the cell phone and plane and still can't find her." Shane couldn't understand why Kelly was missing. He was looking into the horizon when something that was inside the water emerged. It floated slowly towards Shane. He sqeenched his eyes to see the figure but couldn't make ou t the picture. "What the fuck is that?

He stood up from his sitting position and placed his right hand over his forehead to block the sun so he could see better. The floating thing came closer and closer and when Shane got a good enough vision he started screaming to the top of his lungs. Kelly's body was in Shane's vision. Her well pendicured toenails and Ed Hardy outfit was ruined from the water. Shane really lost his mind when he saw that the head was gon. Still screaming, he ran for his life but somehow landed in a hole. face first. He qickly got up and saw that someone dug this hole recently. Shane looked to see if there was a loose ledge but couldn't find one. The sound of something massive scared Shane again. "Who's there!!!?"A relatively large figure comes running towards Shane with an enormous chainsaw in hand. Shane screamed as the man sliced off the upper body of Shane McMahon.


	5. Remember The Old You?

_I'm back!!!!!!!!! Man I know its been awhile. Where to begin? Oh yeah well I have a new baby girl cousin and her name is Sania. She's very premature. 1 pound and a couple of ounces!!! I didn't think it was possible!!! Second, my uncle that recently got married, well his wife just had a little girl today!!!! I don't know much info on her though. Not to mention today was my little brother Chuck birthday today. Yay!!!!!! That munchkin is 5 and still a pain in the ass!!!! Besides that I've been blowing people heads off...........in Grand Theft Auto IV people on my PS3!!!!!!! LOL! I wouldn't blow no one's head off in real life! Gee, I'm not THAT cold-hearted! LOL! The next PS3 must buy is of course inFAMOUS! If you have a PS3 and you don't have inFAMOUS or don't attend on getting it then you need to get shot in the head because that is one of best games to ever come out on the damn $400 dollar PS3. DAMN! I'm glad I didn't spend $400 dollars on that PS3! Well thanks to Sister of Destruction, tanya2byour21, and Ainat for the reviews. Us women rock!! Tanya, I've never heard of that TV show you were talking about. I'm not really a TV person so I'm not familiar with it but if it have blood, guts, and killing I would be glad to squeeze it in my schedule. Well let me update this story and once after I do that Im going to grab me a energy bar, a Caprisun, and blow more heads off on Grand Theft Auto IV on my PS3. Enjoy!!_

Mark introduced Randy to Haven and Valerie because they never met him. Surprisingly Randy was playing with Haven and her big Dora head. Mark stood by as he watched his daughter and Randy play with Dora. A tap on the shoulder destracted Mark and he turned aroung to see Mike. "Hey Deadman, Eve and Y2J said they need help finding a shack and asked for me and you. They want us to meet them at a coconut tree near the beach but not quite at the beach." Mark nodded his head and let Mike lead the way. As they were walking towards Y2J's and Eve's location, curiocisty got the best of Mike and he couldn't help but to wonder.

"Why is it that Randy is staying with us? I thought you hated him. And another thing, why is he playing with Haven? It isn't like Randy to be nice to anyone not even a sweet innocent girl like Haven." Mark stopped his movement. Mike also stoppe and stared at Mark, waiting for a response. Mark exhaled heavily and continued walking with Mike by his side. "Apparently him and Brittany had a talk and he opened up to her. Now before you ask I did question her about Randy. I had the feeling for a minute that Randy was trying to hit on Brittany but Brittany showed me otherwise. Because I can't resist sayong no to Brittany that's why Randy is wit us." Mike looked at Mark with weary eyes as he slowed up his pace. "Is he staying the entire trip with us? Mark looked at Mike and also slowed his pace. "I honestly don't know"

"HEY! MARK AND MIKE! OVER HERE!!" Mike and Mark was interrupte by Eve's voice. She waved her hands in the air so she could get attention of the two men. Mike and Mark quickly ran towards Y2J and Eve. Once Y2J told Mark and Mike the story, him and Mike walked around to help Y2J and Eve find a shack.

* * *

n a place unknown it was cool but not cold cool. The kind of wheather everyone loves to be in during the summer time when it's hot a people relax under AC. Water was being ran somewhere near by and the sound of heels was echoing too. The woman who killed Kelly emerged from the corner and walked up to the large figure that was carrying the chainsaw in both his hands. The woman purred as she seen the amount of blood that the large figure was washing off. She tilted her head to the left and her pupils daillated when she saw the upper bloody half of Shane. "Thank you for bringing a masterpiece. Pegasus will be proud."

The large figured nodded and continued washing off the chainsaw. The woman walked away confidentally. The woman approached another room but this time the tall man with the Dickie overalls was in the room. The woman approached him and tapped the man on the shoulders. "How's everything?" The tall man nodded. "Halloween near......Fun time for me" The woman chuckled. She knew that tall man speciallty was killing anybody on Halloween. "I wish you well. Where's Pegasus?" The tall figure paused before speaking. "Throne."

Although the tall man wasn't very fond of speaking, he only spoke to people who he respect and the woman was one of them. The woman thanked the tall man and walked away to go to the throne room. Once inside she was looking for Pegasus. She smiled when she saw him. She walked to him and kissed his lips hungrily. Pegasus kindly accepted it and broke apart to look at his woman. The woman smiled and kissed him again.

"Pegasus darling, you'll be happy to know that to bystanders are out of the way a Kelly Kelly and a Shane McMahon." Pegasus smiled and kissed the woman. "Execeelent Katrina. You make your man so proud but don't forget the main target." Of course Katrina wouldn't forget the main target. She pushed away her long black hair out of her face so Pegasus could see it clearly. "I won't sweetie. It's a lot more than we expected. We need to get some of them out of the way first then focus on the BITCH." Pegasus chuckled at Katrina's spunk "Do as you please my love."

Pegasus kissed Katrina again lightly on the lips. Katrina cuddled inside of Pegasus's arms and they bothe ay in the throne bed comfortably. Katrina played with the blonde hair Pegasus had as Pegasus did the same thing with Katrina's black hair that cascaded down to her ass. Katrina broke the silence between them by speaking. "Pegasus, the man that you once were is gone now. Adam is gone. You have arisen by Hades as Pegasus now. More powerful than ever." Pegasus looked at Katrina with loving eyes. "I know but I want Brittany to burn where I had burned at but I don't want her to come back. You know I'm lucky to have a woman like you. I love Katrina." Katrina purred at the voice of Pegasus. "I love you too Pegasus."

They joined lips and they began making love with one another. As Pegasus was giving his soul to Katrina he knew she was right. He died as Adam Copeland but arised as Pegasus. He found something that he thought he would never find again and that's love. He found it with Katrina. Katrina was willing to do anything with Pegasus and that's why he loved her deeply. He had to make not just Brittany and Mark but EVERYONE pay for what they did to him when he was Pegasus. The thought of revenge of the love he have for Katrina made Pegasus go deeper and rougher inside of Katrina which wasn't an error to her.


	6. Brittany's Discovery

_I'm back as you guys should know!!!!!! I've been basicly busy with finishing my school year and my boyfriend, Jaron. I'm done with my junior year and now its time for my senior year and I'm done with High School!!!! YEAH BABY!!!!Thanks for the support and the love for this story. Thanks to Tanya, Jen, Ainat, and Mosvie 2K8 for the reviews. Glad to ahve you back Mosvie 2K8. I was thinking you forgot about me. Tanya, that show sounds interesting. I'll try and find it online. Also, Katrina isn't Stephanie. Katrina is a person that I created in my mind as I made up Pegasus/Adam. You'll find out more about Katrina because she's connected to Mark, Brittany, and Mike, which means Mike is more of a key character than Glen........Oh shit! Apparently I've said too much in this A/N. Perhaps it'll be best if I just LET everyone read the damn story. Well......what are you guys waiting for READ ALREADY!!!!!!_

_Mark and Mike was still walking around Jamaica, trying to find Eve and Y2J a shack to stay for the vacation. Mike was beyond irritated and annoyed. He would occasionally huff and puff to let Mark know this has got to end soon. Mark would glare at him out the corner of his eyes and continue to walk. Mike wasn't understanding as to why can't Eve and Y2J find a shack them damn selves. "Everyone les found a shack without a problem but you two. Why is that?" Y2J ignored Mike so Eve answered for him. "Because we're a SEXUAL couple. No one doesn't want to hear our pleasures." Mike stopped walking and frowned. He heard rumors but he didn't think that Eve and Y2J would be that open about their sex life. "Okay..that was way too much information for me to digest. I think ya'll need to slow your roll on sex and do something else to occupy your time."_

_Eve rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips, and glared at Mike. "LOOK HERE! I don't need you critizing me or Y2J SHAWN!!" Mike frowned even harder. Shawn Micheals was his stage name and when he wasn't in the ring he prefer everyone to all him Micheal or Mike. "The name's Mike and don't you ever call me Shawn again!" Eve glared even harder at Mike. "S-H-A-W-N SPELLS SHAWN. I'm pretty sure this is a free country so I can say whatever the hell I want to say and there's nothing you can do about that SHAWN!" If Eve wasn't a woman, Mike would've been slapped Eve. Y2J detected the hostility and pulled Eve away from Mike. "Eve, don't push it with The Showstopper. Mark, thanks for helping us finding a shack. I know we wasn't quite successful but we'll take it from here." Mark nodded to Y2J. "Your welcome." Y2J walked away while holding on to Eve's hand. Mike huffed and started walking towards the house, with Mark right behind him._

_After a couple of moments of silence Mark finally spoke to Mike about the situation. "I know it's your ring name but people are used to calling you Shawn instead of your real name. We all know your real name. To make things easier you should just let people call you Shawn instead." Mike huffed before responding to Mark's statement. "It's not the fact of people calling me Shawn,, it's the fact when you have immature people like Eve making fun of your real name, you tell her and everyone else to call you your real name." Mark understood where Mike was coming from. "I understand but you should let tht not phase you at all. Don't act like you wasn't never like that a day of your life." Mike hit Mark lightly in the chest and laughed. They ceased their conversation when they got to the house. When the men entered the room, the smell of Valerie's cooking went into their nostrolls and they instantly got hungry. Mark and Mike went into the kitchen to see what Valerie was cooking._

_"What's going on in this kitchen Valerie?" Mark said it as he was rummaging into the pots to see if he could figure out the answer himself. Valerie walked up to Mark and hit him with a wodden spoon. Mike laughed at the sight. "OUCH! What the hell was that for Val!!!?" Valerie laughed at her son-in-law. "For being nosy. Now go and help Tiffany and Trish set up the dinner table. Dinner will be ready shortly. Shawn, you go and help to." Mike didn't mind if Valerie called him Shawn. "Yes ma'am." Mark rubbed his chest area where Valerie had hit him at. He went into the diner room to help Tiffany and Trish set up the table. As Tiffany was folding the napkins, she striked up a conversation._

_"So Mark, enjoying the married life?" Mark smiled at Tiffany. "Of course. Couldn't ask for a better wife like Brittany. SPeaking of Brittany where is she?" Tiffany thought for a moment before speaking. "She's up in your room. You know how Brittany is when she's in a room. She's probably setting it up and decorating it, forgetting the fact that we'll only be here for a week." Everyone nodded in agreement. Brittany was well-known for this. "I want everyone to know that you guys can call me Shawn now." Tiffany and Trsih looked bewildered. Mike has never wanted to be addressed by Shawn before. "What gotten into you sweetie. I'm your own wife and I don't call you Shawn." "I know but Mark talked me into it when we was walking back here." Trish put the red glass plate down and looked at Mike carefully. "What was said between you two?" Mark was going to keep his mouth shut on this one. Mike didn't feel like explaining so he was going to say the famous line that Trish didn't like. "It's like this and let me say that this is a loooong story. Now-" Trish stopped Mike right there. "Never mind. I don't want to hear a loooooooooog story. Alright we'll call you Shawn. I'll pass the word around."_

_Tiffany, Shawn, and Mark all laughed at Trish as she walked away from the table and into the kitchen. Mark knew that line always turns Trish off. They all continued to set the table up. When they were done, Shawn went back to the kitchen with Valerie and Trish. Tiffany went in the living room with everyone else to tell him to get ready for dinner. Mark went upstairs in his bedroom. As Tiffany said, Brittany was decorating the room liked she lived here or something. Mark chuckled and laughed at Brittany. His laughter made Brittany turn around and look at him._

_"What's so funny?" Mark pointed at Brittany. "You are. Why are you decorating the room and we don't live here?" "Because I'm a woman and I can't help it. I must decorate something. You know how I am. Anyways is mother done with dinner?" Mark nodded in response. "Good now I can go and eat. I'm starving." Mark had to agree with Brittany. "You ain't the only one." They both laughed and they were on their way out the door until Brittany turned back. Mark also turned and looked to see why Brittany turned. She grabbed a very big and thick book by both hands. She was struggling with it so Mark grabbed it out her hands so he can carry it. "What's this thing for? I know you didn't bring THIS with you?" Brittany smiled at her husband. He obviously remembered that she loved to read. "Surprisingly no. I found it here. The age of it drew my attention. It seems interesting."_

_Mark looked at the book. The pages were a mustard-yellowish color instead of a crisp white. The cover of the book was covered with brown leather and the words "SUSAGEPANIRTAK FO YCAGEL" on the fron of it. Mark stared at for a moment to see if he could make some sense into into but nothing came to mind. "This would be something good to share with the crowd after dinner. Well, lets go baby. I hope mother made enough food for EVERYBODY that came on this trip." Mark nodded in agreement as him and Brittany walked down the stairs. "Yeah, I hope so too because when you have greedy people like Santino and Vladimir, you need a lot of food."_

_Brittany and Mark laughed and went into the large dining room to enjoy dinner with everyone. Mark sat the book on the coffee table and sat next to Brittany but Mark wondered. What the hell did "SUSAGEPANIRTAK FO YCAGEL" means? Was it nothing or something he should worry about?_


	7. Happy Halloween

_Well I'm here to give you guys another good chapter! Hopefully it'll be just as good as the last chapter. I got five reviews last time and I'm surprised. Thanks to tanya2byour21, Sister of Destruction, Ainat. Also thanks to new reviewers Mababy and Souless666 (although I'm familiar with Souless666 because he or she reviewd my stories before.) I agree with you Souless666. It's amazing what pussy can do to a man. Mark is such a dunce for not catching that. Even if I was in that situation, I would know the damn title of the book. You know you are the only one that knows for a 100% what it says. Mababy, I think you know what it says too. Jen, Ainat, and Tanya if you want to know what's the title of the book then look at Souless666 review..........or you can just read this chapter. Anyways enough with the thank yous and all that other bull shit. LOL! Enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!!!_

After everyone was done eating their food and rubbing their bells, Mark grabbed the book from off the shelf and went into the living room with evryone else. Miz, (being the idiot person that he is) just HAD to say something smart to the Deadman, which by the way wasn't the smartest thing he did in his life. "AWWW! The Deadman is here to read us a bedtime story. How sweet!" Alicia and Beth giggled behind him as Mark glared at Miz. "Keep it up Miz and you'll be screaming MERCY when I'm done with you." Miz gave a fake frightned look. OH NO! Some one come save me! The Deadman's gonna get me!" Morrison laughed at his partner-in-crime. "Just ignore them Mark." Dwayne had to calm down Mark because he looked at Mark's face and it wasn't pretty. He sat between Brittany and Steve. Valerie had just sat next to Paul to here what's going on. She just got done putting Haven to sleep.

Before Mark opened the book he placed it in the air. "Does anyone knows what the hell this say? It's the title of the book." Everyone drew a blank. The letters were not clear. Phil looked at it more carefully. "Let me see the book more closely." Mark passed the book to him and Phil looked harder. After 10 seconds of silence, Phil laughed. All eyes were on him. Mark Henry didn't see nothing funny. "What the fuck is you laughing at? Phil was still laughing as he looked up at Henry. "Are all of you guys THAT stupid!!? It's obvious that these letters form words but they are backwards. ANIRTAKSUSAGEP FO YCAGEL is actually LEGACY OF PEGASUS KATRINA............whatever the hell that means." Mark snatched the book out his hands and read it more closely and Phil was right. It did say that. "It does say that. It may be an old book about these two people." Now that Phil deciphered what the title said, Sara was more than eagered to hear what's inside. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it up."

Mark opened up the book and everyone in the room got closer to Mark. The book was very heavy but it didn't contain a lot of reading. It was mostly pictures that everyone thought what was bizarre. After 10 minutes, Santino huffed and lost interest. "I'm leaving ya'll to this STUPID book. Enjoy." He walked out of the house and walked towards the beach. Beth followed him and so did Santina. Everyone else brushed them off and continued looking at the book. Alicia was distraugt as to how the book showed a lot of graphics of nudity and blood. One specific picture showed a man and a woman naked together as they were holding one another as if they found each other souls. Mark was flipping through the pages quickly but he didn't realize that he skipped some type of text. "Go back Mark! I think I saw something." Mark turned back like Batista said and looked at the words. Reading was never Mark's best friend, so since Phil is a wiz kid, he told him to read what the information said. Phil cleard his throat so everyone's attention was on him.

"A man once lived a normal life. That man llife had ended though. When that man died so did his soul. It was never accurate as to why or how it ended but it did. Some say because it was greed. Some say love. Others say because of the want and need of dominance. Most say all of the above but, however, the soul survived. It traveled through sacred realms that no one thoguht existed and when it did, Katrina was there. The souls bonded like an average person would bond with one another and somehow, some way the man was revived. and so was Katrina. They met each other in human form and chemistry was between them in both human and soul form. They were unique individuals that lived on the Earth somehow. They fell in love. Katrina loved the man and the man loved Katrina. The meanings to why the man died was revived but there was something on the agenda and it was REVENGE. This man sore own HIS own grave , he will get it but he needed help. The NEW love in his life Katrina was more than willing to help him put people in their graves. The man sought out for more reckless people, and he found them. A man with a chainsaw. A man with a butcher knife. A man with sharp teeth. A man that totures teens. These four men are loyal to the man. They consider him "Master." Now he was a Master and his love he needed a new name to suit him and arise Pegasus. Pegasus, his minons, and his love Katrina will make Pegasus's dreams come true but there is a way to stop this massacre. The first love of the man Pegasus used to be can stop his rage ONLY if she is sacraficed. A man that loves a woman just as much as Pegasus loves Katrina will also be sacraficed. The man and or woman that Pegasus TRUELY HATES must die at the hands of Pegasus. This is the ONLY way to stop this. No one knows Pegasus's true intentions, however, he is still lurking around in this world. People are too blind and stupid to believe or know that."

After Phil was done he closed the book and looked up to see everyone's atonishment. Trish was beyond scared at the first three sentences so she left and naturally Shawn went too so he coud make sure she was alriht. They didn't even get to hear everything. Tiffany just ran upstairs crying and saying she was scared so Glen went upstairs to comfort her. Brittany and Mark were the only two that seem like they weren't scared. Everyone else was scared, especially Alicia. Phil sucked his teeth at Alicia. "Suck it up! You don't honestly believe this shit do you?" Alicia stumbled on her words a little. "O-Of course n-not! I know that that stuff notreal......" Phil looked at her more closely. "Yeah sure. Whatever. Anyways thanks Miss Valerie for the dinner. I'll go to my shack now and get ready for tomorrow." Valerie got up with Phil. "Okay sweetie have a good night sleep."

MVVP, Y2J, Alicia, Dwayne, Paul, Sara, Mark Henry, Cody Rhodes, Eve, Miz, Morrison, Cherry, Paul London, Trevor, Big Daddy V, Cena, Rey, Steve, Batista, Matt, Jeff, Melina, and Michelle all said good night to Valerie, Mark and Brittany. As the living room cleared out, Paul and Sara cleaned the table. Dwayne and Steve cleaned up the area in the living room. Randy was already in the kitchen washing the dishes. Valerie was more than shocked. "Thank you Randy sweetheart but you didn't have to do the dishes. I could've did them myself." Randy stopped for a moment and looked at Valerie and smiled. "That's okay ma'am. I would love to help you out a little." Valerie smiled back at Randy. " Thank you Randy but call me Valerie okay? I may be Brittany and Tiffany's mother but I'm only 40. I'm not THAT old yet." Randy knew that Valerie was young but he didn't think that she was that young. "Oh, okay..............Valerie."

Valerie giggled at Randy and started washing the dishes with him. Mark and Brittany was looking from afar. "See? I told you Randy was a good guy inside. No one understands him that's all." Mark hated to admit it but Brittany was right. "The pain he endured took a toll on his mind, body, and soul. C'mon and lets go to bed. I tired as hell." They went upstairs to go and have a good night sleep................or so everyone in the house thought.

* * *

Phil finally made it to his shack. He jumped like a little girl when he saw Santino. "Jesus you scared the shit out of me Santino! What the hell you doing out here!?" "Getting some fresh air. I'll be in there in a minute." Like Phil could care less. It was at least 12:00 at night. He was taking his ass to bed. "Yeah whatever." Phil walked inside the shack and went inside the lining closet to get a pillow and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch. He don't know why but he loves sleeping on a couch. He propped his pillow up and laid comfortably on the couch and difted off to sleep with Bon Jovi playing loudly in his ears. Santina and Beth was snoring lightly in the room near the bathroom. Santino was finally done having "fresh air" and turned aroung. A sound was made from somewhere. "Who's there!?" Santino's Italian accent echoed through the air. The sound sounded again and this time Santino walked up to where the sound was came from slowly. He figured out that it was from the bushes. The closer and closer he got the more he sweated. He screamed out when something jumped out but quickly slapped himself when he saw that it was just a raccoon. Santino sighed in relief but his breath was quickly shortened. Then all of a sudden he was pushed into the bushes and somehow he was rolling down to what seemed like a hill. He hit the groung face first when he stopped rolling.

Santino was swearing as he got up slowly and dusting himself off. When he was done he stopped his tracks when a woman was in front of him. The woman was drop dead gorgeous and she had jet black hair to her ass. She smiled at him and Santino did the same. "What a woman like you doing out here at a time like-a this? You could meet your death out here." The woman laughed at Santino. "I won't meet my death...but you will. Do you know what time it is?" Santino's smile faded as the woman lifted her hands to reavel two gauntlets that had 10 3 inch knives from the tip like Wolverine from X-Men. "Woman have mercy for me!!!" Katrina laughed again. "It's after 12:00 and I'm not going to kill you. The name's Katrina. Too bad yoy won't remeber it. Oh and Happy Halloween BITCH!!!!!" A butcher knife was shoved up Santino's head. The knife was going down Santino's body, slicing his spine, nose, mouth, and even his manhood. Once the knife stopped moving, the two halves of Santino Marella collapsed on the ground.

Katrina smiled at what her friend had did. "TSK TSK TSK TSK. You went all out this time didn't you? The tall man in the black Dickie's overalls nodded. Hegrabbed on half in his right hand and grabbed the other in his left hand. He walked deeper into the woods while dragging Santino's halves. The man stopped and turned around. "Happy Halloween Katrina." Katrina smiled at her tall friend. "The same here. Have fun. I'm going back to Pegasus." The man nodded and continued walking, leaving a nice trail of Santino's blood behind.


	8. One Of The Four Fatal Is Revealed

_I'm back!!! Man I have a lot of things on my mind. I'm just a busy person. Thanks to Mabay, Jen, and Ainat for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Well I'm sorry that I killed Santino.........actually I take that back. I'm GLAD that I killed Santino! I was tired of putting him in scenes! I know you guys don't care to much for him. I mean honestly, what person is reading this story that actually like Santino?.................*cricket sounds*................. EXACTLY! So I don't regret killing him. Anyways, enjoy the story and leave a review while you're at it!!!!_

The morning chirpings of the birds didn't make Vince's mood better. He was beyond pissed at the fact that Shane had been missing all night. He called his cell phone several times but only to hear his son's cheery voicemail. Vince wondered where his son could be. The last thing Shane said was that he was going to check on Kelly Kelly but never returned. Linda was also getting worried but not as worried as Vince was. Shane was a grown man and could handle himself. Stephanie was flicking through the channels on the television. Even after several months later, the bitterness that filled inside her heart towards Paul was still there. It seemed like the McMahons wasn't the McMahons without Paul.

"Stephaine, I need you to stay here with your mother while I go and get Mark Henry so we can look for Shane together." Stephanie placed her undivided attention to her father. "Why do you need Mark Henry to go with you?" Vince huffed at his daughter's 'ignorance'. "Because, I don't feel comfortable walking around here without someone with me." Stephanie rolled her eyes at her father. "Whatever you say Dad." She turned her attention back on the television. Vince approached Linda and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Linda nodded towards her husband as he walked out the door. Once Vince walked out the door, Linda walked to her daughter to have one of them 'mother-daughter' talks.

* * *

Vince got Mark Henry from his cabin and now they are both heading to where the airplanes landed to see if there were any signed of Kelly or Shane being there ever since last night. Once they got there they noticed that Kelly's luggage was still there. _That's odd_, Vince thought. If Shane was coming to get Kelly then why is here luggage still here? The nonstop smacking of Mark's mouth was annoying Vince. He turned and looked at Mark Henry with dishust. "Can you please close your mouth while eating. I'm trying to eat." Mark Henry stopped chewing his submarine and looked at Vince. "Don't worry about me. Worry about your spoiled brat-ass son and hurry the hell up. It's seven in the morning and I want to get back in my bed thank you!" Vince just smacked his lips. He should've chose someone else for the job instead of Mark Henry's fat ass

"Anyways, your son ain't here lets just keeping walking and hopefully we'll run into him." Vince nodded in agreement. "It sounds like a plan to me. C'mon, Lets go." Vince and Mark Henry continued to walk the coast line of Jamaica. After 20 minutes both of the men was starting to lose hope. They both were tired as hell and now the only thing that's lingering in the men's mind is rest. Vince sighed heavily. "Let's just go back to the shacks and get some more rest. We'll look for him later." Mark Henry nodded. "Okay Vi- what the hell is that?"

Vince looked into the direction that Mark Henry was pointing to. They both walked closer and closer to the hole that was made. Vince noticed some type of droppings on some stumps that was made into the ground. Because it was slightly dark outside, and the sun didn't rise completely, neither Vince or Mark Henry could see the inside of the hole but they could see the stumps. One stump at a time, Vince and Mark H. walked deeper into the hole. When they finally reached the bottom, Mark pulled out a lighter. Vince tripped over something. Mark held the light to Vince so he can see if he was alright.

"You alright Vince." Vince replied. "Yeah. Its just that it's SO dark down here. Hey Mark, put the light near that torch so we can see better. It's mounted right there." Mark Henry carefully walked over to the torch and once he got to it, he lit it with the lighter, and put it back in his pocket. Vince entire face was pale blu, purplr, and pink. Mark looked down and saw that blood was drenched in the sand. His eyes kept traveling to the trail until he saw the lower part of somebody and then his eyes rested on the upper body part of Shane. Vince and Mark Henry started to scream at the top of the lungs. Vince quickly got off the sand and stood up straight. The corpse of Shane was pale, cold, clamy, and unexpressable. Vince looked at the corpse and then at Mark Henry.

"DO YOU SEE THIS SHIT!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY SON!!!!WHO DID THIS! MY SON IS DEAD!!!!" Mark Henry was comprehending what the hell he is seeing right now. "I don't Vince but we need to warn the others especially Mark. We need to report this to the police and get the fuck OUT OF JAMAICA!!!" Both of the men were breathing heavily. They both agreed and both started running towards the endrance of the hole. Vince got up there first but turned around and damn near thew up. Someone set some typr of trp and Mark Henry stepped right into it. A metal trap that's was used in "Fox and the Hound" had trapped him but it was huge. The spike on the trp covered Mark from feet to neck. Mark H. was screaming until his face turned every color in the world. "AHH SHIT! VINCE!" Vince didn't know what the hell to do!

He started breathing hard all over again. He knew he couldn't do nothing for Mark H. He was going to bleed to death. The spikes were deep inside of him. "Litsen Mark, I'm going to get Mark and I'll be back. I'll make sure that you and Shane's corpse will make it out of here in one piece." Mark Henry nodded his head in understanment. He knew he was going to bleed to death. It was pointless to get hope from this situation and his death is unevitable. Vince ran towards the closet shack he could find while Mark Hengry is becoming a corpse like Shane's. From the distance a door was open. A man emerge from the hidden door. Mark started screaming some more but what was the point. He was going to die. The man was finally in his face and it looked like death. The man's face was black and it looked scarred. Mark's eyes pleaded with mercy since he couldn't form words in his mouth but the look on the man's face made Mark H. very scared.

"NO........NO....IT CAN'T BE! You're not real!! You're just a man up character in that movie. You really can't be...JEEPERS CREEPERS!" Jeepers Creepers extended his long togue around Mark's neck and broke it with a loud crack. Jeepers Creepers walk over on the side of Mark Henry's corpse and unlatched the latch of the trap full of spikes and Mark H's body fell down with a loud thud. Jeepers Creepers pushed the sand aroound so the blood won't show. He threw Mark H. and Shane inside of the door he came up out of that lead to a secret destination. Once he was done he started to sing that retared song that always play on the radio on the "Jeepers Creepers Movie." First Kelly Kelly, then Shane, then Santino, and now Mark Henry. One of the four men have been revealed. Who's the other three and will all of WWE die at the hands of the four, plus Katrina and Pegasus? Vince hopes that he could tell somebody that will believe him about what he just saw. Everyone needed to get the hell off this island before it's too late.


	9. Two Birds And A Stone

_I'm doing an unexpected update today! Yah me! Thanks to Jen, Ainat, Tanya, and Souless666 for the reviews. They mean a lot t_o_ me. Well now that Mark Henry is gone, that's one less wrestler I have to worry about. Now I left off when Vince was running to tell someone about what he saw. Now if I make the characters believe him, that will be cool and all but that means I won't be able to kill anybody and that's no fun. LOL! All I can say is that things are going to get more complicated. Enjoy the next chapter and leave a review. Thanks in advance!_

"What the fuck is your problem JC!!!!????" Katrina was screaming at the top of her lungs at JC AKA Jeepers Creepers. She was beyond pissed that someone knew about their secret lair. How could JC be so careless was a mystery to her but once Pegasus finds out about the information, JC is going to be in some shit. JC replied, unfazed about the situation. "I have it under control. I'll just kill the old man. Nothing to it." Katrina rolled her eyes and huffed at JC. "But it's the fact of the man knowing about you. This man is probably on his way to tell whoever what the fuck he just saw! You fucking idiot!"

"Katrina darling, don't stress. Like JC said he has it under control." Katrina turned around to see Pegasus standing at the top of the staircase. He walked slowly down to the lower level where JC and Katrina was standing. Katrina greeted Pegasus with a kiss. He pleasently replied back. Katgrina started talking to the man she loved. "But sweetheart the old man knows where our lair is at." Pegasus didn't respond at first because he was in deep thought. "The old man? JC must've saw Vince. That is bad but not horrible. JC, you must kill Vince. I am aware that he told someone by now. You must stop him before he get's to Mark. Mark is a smart man and if he hear something like this then he will leave for sure. Meet us at the shore." JC bowed at his master's request. "Yes master. It shall be done. Miss Katrina don't worry." Katrina nodded towards JC as he went through the door. Once he was gone, Katrina turned her attention to Pegasus. "You told JC to meet us at the shor. Why?" Pegasus looked at his lady with a smile on his face. "Because the time has come. Gather the rest of The Fatal Four. We have people to kill in a short amount of time.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Vince was still screaming like a fucking idiot. He still couldn't believe his eyes. His son dead and now Mark Henry. What the fuck was going on he didn't know but he wasn't trying to stay his old ass in Jamaica to figure out either. He was glad when he saw a shack in sight. Vince thanked God for that shack. He went up the steps hastily but had stopped at the top to catch his breath. Once his breathing was under control, Vince burst through the door without even knocking but he had. Cody Rhodes, Alicia Fox, Trevor Murdock, and Mickie James were playing Naked Spin The Bottle. Alicia and Mickie instantly grabbed a pillow to cover up their breasts. Vince grew angry and quickly forgot about the reason he went to the shack. "Whatthe fuck is ya'll problem!!!!!!!!??????????? People are getting killed and ya'll motherfuckers are sitting taking off ya'll clothes and shit!!!!!" As Alicia and Mickie were back on their clothes Cody stood up. "First of all, that was just plain rude. Second of all, what do you mean people are getting killed?"

Trevor stood up as awell. "Does it matter!!!??? If people are getting killed we need to get the fuck out of here!!" Vince thanked God that someone in this damn shack was thinking clearly besides him. "It's about damn time your senses kicked in. Look Mark Henry just got killed and Shane's head was cut off. My own son!!!! I bet Kelly Kelly is dead too." Cody sucked his teeth. He knew Vince was deranged but he's taking it a bit too far. "I think you're lying Vince." Vince was appaued by Cody ignorancy. "Well if you don't believe me then bring your ass do scene then! I'll show you." "You're on Grandpa!!" Cody walked out the door to wait on Vince Alicia and Mickie came back into the small living room. Trevor informed them of what Vince just said. Alicia, being the stubborn bitch that she is, also didn't believe Vince so she wanted to go with him and Cody. Because Alicia was going, Mickie agreed to go also.

Vince, Cody, and Mickie walked to the destination do where Vince "supposely" saw Shane and Mark Henry bodies. Trevor stayed right where he was. He wasn't about to go and get himself killed. He was deep in thought until he some sort of movement outside. He turned around. "Who's there!?" Trevor didn't wait for a response. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from inside the cabinet. It shook in his hands as Trevor shooked badly. There was another sound from outside. Trevor began to breath heavily. He slowly walked up to the living room. A rock came flying through the living room. Trevor quickly ducked behind the couch.

He waited for a couple of seconds to see if there was anymore movement. Once he figured there was none he got up and looked out of the window. He turned his head from side to side to see if he saw someone outside. Once he didn't, he turned around but froze. Blood was tripping from his eye. A sharp pain went through from the back of his head to his right eye. Trevor fell and hit the floor. Five-inch pimps came through the window. Katrina grabbed the arrow out of Trevor's head and eye. She cleaned the blood off with his shirt. "This isn't Vince." Pegasus looked inside at Trevor's body from the window. "We must've missed him. I hope JC can get to him soon." Katrina nodded in agreement. She walked back to the window and climbed back out. Victim number 5 has already been slayed.

* * *

"Would you slow down already Vince!!!" Cody was tired from running. He didn't know what the big deal was. He knew Vince was lying. Vince finally stopped at the hole Shane and Mark Henry was at. He went down the steps and Alicia, Mickie, and Cody followed him. When they got down there Vince panicked. No Shane, no Mark Henry, no trap, no blood, no nothing. There was nothing there. Vince looked around the hole in defeat and dissmay. Alicia rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I knew this old fool was lying." Cody nodded in agreement. "I knew he was too." Mickie huffed at fustration. "This was just a waste of time. Vince couldn't believe the twenty-something year olds were completely dumb. "I'm not bull-shitting!!! They were here!" Sick of hearing lies Cody went back up the steps with Alicia and Mickie right behind him.

Vince was completely useless. He couldn't believe that they didn't believe him. He shouldn't went with his intution and went to Mark. He would've believed him. Fustrated that the evidence wasn't there Vince walked up the step but a long thing hit him in his chest and caused him to go flying back inside the hole. When Vince got up he saw death right in front of him. The man was something that Vince thought exsited in movies. "JEEPERS CREEPERS!!!! You can't be real." JC laughed at Vince's stupidity. "Oh but I am. Let me show you how real I am. This is for Master Pegasus and Miss Katrina." JC grabbed a harpoon from back pocket and shoved it inside of Vince's heart. The Chairman of the WWE and only witness fell with a loud thud.

* * *


	10. The Warning

_What is the proper definition of "dead"? Dead means to leave or don't exist. Everybody knows about MJ and if you don't then what type of rock were you living up under for almost a week. Anyways, a lot of people says he's dead but that's not true. Sure nobody will ever see him again on this planet but his life doesn't end on Earth. MJ is still living but in heaven with God. No matter who left this worl__d people should view their loved ones as "angels" instead of "dead". I think it's just a way of easing people's mind and soul that suffer the leaving of their loved. MJ, I wouldn't say "R.I.P" because I know you are already doing that. The proper way to say this is CONTINUE TO REST IN PEACE. Everyone that's no longer on Earth I also want to continue to rest in peace. Well now that I adressed that, time to make the chapter. That's how I was feeling at the time and I truly meant what said. That's how I view death. Well enough with babbling about death in the world. Back to the story and cratte more deaths in the story. I CANT promise somebody dying in this chapter BUT there might be some type of death. I wonder who should be my next victum in the next 2 or 3 chapters............................_

_The sound of things being thrown everywhere across the hall from Mark's and Brittany's room. Mark frowned at the sound. He got up and walked into the spare bedroom that he let Randy use for the night. Randy looked up at Mark when he came up in the room. Mark looked at all the clothes and the unpacked luggage that was everywhere on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Randy placed a pair of jeans in the closet before answering Mark. "Putting up clothes. I don't want to have to keep going into the suitcase for clothes." Mark nodded in agreement. "I guess. Well can you keep it down some?" Randy didn't realize he was making THAT much noise. "Okay Mark." Mark nodded in agreement again. "Thank you."_

_Mark walked back across the hallway into his bedroom. Brittany was no longer there so he assumed that she was in the hall shower. He went into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom after getting his clothes together. After washing up and brushing his teeth, Mark went into the kitchen where Valerie was making some eggs, bacon, sausage, panckes, and grits for everyone in the house. He clapped his hands together when he saw the food. Ever since Mark has been married sex was WAY better and he gained about 15 pounds, which wasn't bad for his body because he's The Undertaker and it well with his character. Because of wretsling, Mark is able to eat anything whenever he pleases. "I can hardly wait." Valerie laughed at her son-in-law. "Alright now. You gonna mess around and have a heart attack because of food. You better wattch yourself." Mark laughed at Valerie. "Maybe if you or Brittany didn't know how to cook so damn good then I wouldn't have a reason to eat soo much."_

_The two of them laughed as Shawn, Trish, Brittany, Tiffany, and Randy came downstairs. The five if them placed the plates, forks, spoons, and cups on the table. Shawn just noticed that Steve, Paul, Sara, and Glen was in the living room watching some TV show on MTV. "Hey c'mon help us with the food you guys." The four of them got up and walked into the kitchen and placed the food into serving bowls and placed the food on the table. Everyone sat at the table and blessed the food. Once the food was blessed everyone dung into the scrumpous food that Valerie perpared. _

_After everyone's bellies was sticking out, they placed the dishes into the dishwasher and chilled out into the living room. Sara was fliicking through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on TV. The door bell rung and Mark annouced that he will get it. He opened up the door and Alicia's body emerged from the other side of the door. "Wassup Alicia." Alicia looked at Mark with concern. "Hey Mark. Vince just got done telling me some crazy shit earlier today. Something about Shane and Mark Henry being dead." Mark eyes grew big. "WHAT!!!!???" He couldn't believe what he was heaing. Alicia was sushing Mark so he would lower his tone. "I think it's a load of bullshit if you ask me."_

_Mark just stared at Alicia before responding. "Vince just said that Shane and Mark Henry was killed and you think it's a joke!!?? Who honestly comes up with a stroy like that on normal basis?" Alicia smacked her lips. Nobod seems to believe whatever she says. "It's because I saw the so called evidence myself. He took us to the spot that Shane and Mark Henry supposely died at but there was nothing or no one there.." A sign of relief filled in Mark but he was still unsure. "I guess you have a point. I need to go. I;ll talk to you later Alicia."_

_Alicia nodded and went back to her shack. Mark closed and locked the door. He went pss everybody that was in living room and went into the kitchen. Mark poured himself a glass of ice water and thought to himself for a moment. Was Alicia lying or telling the truth? Is Shane and Mark Henry dead? What about Vince? Randy tapped Mark on his shoulders and broke his concentration. "You alright Mark?" Mark nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm fine tell Brittany I'll be in the living room in a minute." Randy nodded and walked out the kitchen. He continued to think about vince, Mark Henry, and Shane. Mark became curious and and picked up the mysterious book that Brittany found for answers._


	11. Another WWE Member Gone

_Guess who's back? I am!!!! Thanks to Jen, Ainat, and Tanya for the reviews. Jen, there's no telling who's going to die next. To be honest I just kill somebody if I'm tired of them being in the story or I just can't stand that person. Thanks for the compliment on my A/N Tanya. Michael Jackson is in haven with God and it's pitiful how the way people still talk down on him. Nobody can REALLY judge anyone. Only God have that power. Let MJ rest in peace like everyone else does when they go to heaven and stop talking crap about the man. Anyways I hope everyone enjoy the chapter. Read and leave a review while you're at it!!!!!~Myresa _

_There's got to be something in here._ Mark thought as he was flipping though the pages of the thick book. He remember the lines that was said yesterday about Pegasus and Katrina. Something about this Pegasus character did't sit right with him. Mark pondered on and off about this situation. He was so in-tuned with his thoughts that he didn't even hear Brittany talking to him.

"MARK!!!! Stop ignoring me! I know you hear me!" Mark looked away from the book and looked at his red-faced wife. Honestly, he really didn't hear a word Brittany was saying to him. He didn't even hear her come in the room. "Sorry sweetheart I didn't hear you. What were you saying?" Brittany rolled her eyes at her husband. "I said what the hell is your problem. You've been staring at that book for Lord knows how long why are you so intrigued by it?"

Mark sat the book on the counter and brought Brittany his undivided attention. "Because of Alicia's words. She said that Vince said that he saw Shane and Mark Henry dead somewhere." Brittany's eyes grew like soocer balls. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!!!?? If that is the case then why are WE still in Jamaica. We need to get the hell up out of here!"

Brittany ran past the living room and into the master bedroom and started putting random items of clothing in luggages. Mark ran past the living also with everyone in it staring at him and Brittany. He grabbed Brittany's arm to make her cease her actions. Brittany gave Mark a disgusting look. "Mark let go of my arm. If you want to die then fine but don't drag me into this! I'm getting Haven and I'm leaving with or without you!" Mark held a more firmer grip this time on her arm.

"Look Brit!!!!! I want to leave this island just as much as you do but we can't go nowhere or do anything until we know what we're up against!!! I think that book can help us some type of way." Brittany let the clothes into her hand drop into the luggage. Once Mark saw that the tension inside of Brittany faded a little he released her arm. She rubbed her arm where Mark's grip was at to relieve some of the pressure.

Gathering her thoughts together Brittany finally spoke. "So you think that Pegasus and Katrina has something to do with it?" Mark nodded his head. "Yeah. Not only that, this Pegasus dude sounds too familiar. The name doesn't ring a bell but the events that happened to Pegasus before he became Pegasus sounds familiar." Brittany thought for a moment but nothing came to mind. "I don't understand anything you just said but whatever."

"AHHHH!!! Somebody PLEASE come help me!" Brittany and Marksnapped their heads to the entrance of the door. The two of them ran out of their bedroom and into the living room where they saw Santina, Phil, and Beth in the living room. Beth was screaming NO over and over again. Santina was yelling at the top of her lungs and Phil was just sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Mark went up to Shawn to get an update.

"What in the hell just happened?" Shawn turned his attention to Mark. "Apparently Santina, Phil, and Beth saw something that wasn't appealing to them but they are so trumatized that they can't say what they saw." Brittany went to the three of them for information but was unsuccesful. Sara was getting impatient. She went up to Santina and smacked her across the face. Brittany looked up at Sara shocked and walked away. All eyes were now on Sara.

"Stop your pissy ass crying and tell us what the hell is going on." Santina studdurd before answering. "San......Santino he's.....dead!" Santina continue crying but this time louder. Dwayne looked at Santina like she was on crack and then looked at Phil. "Is this shit true Phil!?" Phil took his head out his hands and nodded at Dwayne.

Mark was distraught. "Are you fucking kidding me! We got three dead people on our hands now!" Dwayne, Sara, Paul, Shawn, Glen, Tiff, Valerie, Phil, Santina, Beth, Steve, and Randy all said at the same time "THREE!!!???" Mark begun to explain what Alicia said to him earlier about what Vince said. Once he was done Trish started to cry. "We need to get out of here!!!! My child is on the line here!" Shawn went over to Trish and comforted her. Steve was pacing back and forth. "If Santino, Shane, and Mark Henry is dead then more thn likely Vince is dead. Not to mention noo one heard from Kelly Kelly." Randy snapped his head at Steve. "Are you saying that Kelly Kelly is DEAD TOO!!??" Steve looked at Randy. "I'm 100% sure about that!!"

Tiffany placed both her hands above her head. "Enough with this conversation we need to round up the rest of the people, tell them the info, and leave Jamaica............... ALIVE DAMMIT!!!!!!" Glen nodded his head in agreement. "I aree with my lady. We can't just leave the other people hanging. All of us need to figure out a plan and leave." Phil got an incoming call from Batista. "What's up Dave........ Huh?...... What do mean an emergency........ Alright I'm on my way with the rest of the gang......... Alright bye." Phil ended his call and all eyes were on him. "That was Batista. He said meet him by the entrance of some woods ASAP. The entrance is the only place with a whole bunch of trees so we can't miss it."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked outside. It was only 6:00 but it seemed like it was 10:00 because of the sky. It was cloudy and dark. Rain may come later to Jamaica. After 10 minutes of walking Mark's crew finally meet up with Batista along with Cena, Rey Mysterio, MVP, Eve, Cody Rhodes, Miz, Morrison, Cherry, Paul London, Trevor Murdock, Big Daddy V, Matt, Jeff, Maryse, Brian Kendrick, Nikki, Brie, Mickie, Melina, Stephanie, and Michelle. Batista took a deep breath before speaking. "Follow me and I must warn you what you are about to see ain't pretty."

Everyone nodded and followed Batista into the woods. Michelle almost threw up when she saw Alicia Fox's arms and legs ripped from her torso. Big Daddy V couldn't believe what he saw. "Is this some type of sick twisted ass joke!!!!???" Mark shook his head from side to side. "Another victum." Stephanie looked at Mark. "Who's the other victum?" Mark couldn't find it in his heart to tell Stephanie that her father was more than likely dead. Paul stepped in front of his ex-wife and and looked her straight in the eyes. "Stephanie, Vince, Shane, Kelly Kelly, and Mark Henry is dead. Along with Santino and Alica."

Silenece filled the room and then out of nowhere Stephanie slapped Paul in his face but quickly regretted it because she was knocked into a tree by Sara. Mark pulled Sara off of Stephanie. "Now's not the time to fight Sara!" Sara was trying to get out of Mark's grasp but couldn't. "I will not allow any woman to touch my amn! LET ME GO MARK!!!" Miz was beginning to get irritated. "Look Mark handle your ex BITCH okay!!??" Mark, Sara, and Paul looked at Miz as they balled up their fists. "What the fuck you just say!!??" The three of them said that.

Cherry screamed to the top of lungs. "STOP!!!!!! This is getting us nowhere you guys! We need to be focusing on our lives right now!" The Bella twins Brie and Nikki agreed with Cherry. "Yes arguing is getting us nowhere." Mickie was beginning to get irritated now. "How are we gonna leave Jamaica if we don't know SHIT!?" Cena had to admit that Mickie did had a point. "She does have a point Deadman.

Mark huffed at fustration. He couldn't believe that most of the people in front of him are idiots. "We all need to go to our shacks and pack. Then we all need to meet up somewhere and think of a plan from there but I think I have a----" Mark's staement was interupted by Rey. "Ah guys............. look at this." Everyone looked up to see what Rey was staring at. A huge Mansion was sitting in front of them. It seemed like "DEATH" was written all over the mansion. The windows were busted and the shudders was almost off. All the doors to it was boared up with big red X's on them. The sight of the mansion made everyone run back out of the woods but was stopped because of the closing of the mansion gates. It seemed like the only way the WWE was going to go out of Jamaica is through this mansion.

Eve started to panick...............but for the wrong reasons. "Oh my Gosh! We can't get out of here! I can't get back to my make-up or my money and clothes" Jeff cut his eyes at Eve like she lost her damn mind. "Is you fucking serious! BITCH, the last thing on your mind should be some damn make-up, money, and clothes! What about your fucking life!!??" Randy interjected. "Man I know one thing. We ain't nessesarily got to go home but we got to get THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Mark turned to Randy. "You know that's one of the smartest things you said in your entire life."


	12. Phil Is On To Something

_I'm back again! I miss you guys. Just up this wonderful afternoon in Detroit! Thanks to Jen, Ainat, Tanya, and xXxVermillionxXx (New revier) for the reviews. You're right Ainat. They should've listen to Vince but hey, they didn't so look at where it got them. Yeah Jen, I was tired of Alicia myself. xXxVermillionxXx, they are a bunch of dumb asses. Batista is the dumbest of all of them but if these were smart people then the story would lose interest so I have to make these people dumb. They are thinking WAY too much instead of doing something about the situation. Well I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and the REAL ignorance of the WWE. Enjoy!_

Everyone was looking around for an exit but couldn't find one. Mickie fell to the ground and started to cry. Her whole entire life flashed before her eyes and she realized that her life wasn't long. "I can't die here! I haven't done a lot of things in my life yet! I don't want to die!" Phil rolled his eyes and pulled Mickie off the ground. "Pull your ass together and stop crying like a little BITCH! Crying ain't gonna get you nowhere!"

Matt was tired of all of the arguing and bickering between everyone. The only way to get out of here was to climb over the tall black gate. "Look ALL of you are doing a little too much talking. I'm not about to die because of ya'll. GOODBYE!" Matt turned around and started to climb the tall black gate. He was doing good until he got to the top. Out of nowhere an arrow came and shot him in the head. Everyone placed their hands on their mouths as Matt Hardy fell to the ground on the other side of the gate. After the loud thud, Matt's body incenergrated by some sort of trap. Eve really lost it then.

Mark had enough of this. He knew that arrow didn't magically appear from thin air. "SHOW YOURSELF." Laughter filled the air as little Haven started to cry. Brittany picked her up and placed Haven on her back so she'll be easier to carry. The sinister laugh grew louder. "Awwww. Is poor Haven scared? What type of man are you Mark? Putting your daughter in harm's way." Mark was shocked that this woman knew his name. "Who are you!!??" Katrina laughed again. "In due time you shall know but everyone SHOULD know that the only way to get out of Jamaica alive is through this mansion. Good luck."

Katrina let out another hardy laugh and left. Because she was on the roof top of the mansion no one didn't get a chane to see her. Haven calmed down a little bit after Katrina left. Jeff was on edge. His brother just died right before his eyes. There's got to be another way getting out of here without going in the mansion. Jeff pulled out his cell phone but to his dissmay he didn't have a signal. Out of rage, Jeff threw the phone against a tree where it shattered into a thousand pieces. "I can't believe this shit! Matt's dead and so are we! I'm not going through that mansion." Phil frowned at Jeff. "Didn't you just hear what that chick just said!? WE HAVE TO! It's the only way!"

"I'm not going in there Phil and that's that." Trevor threw his hands in the air. "Forget him Phil. That's one less person on the list. Enough talking. Let's go through this thing WITH an open mind, survive and leave Jamaica." Michelle nodded in agreement. "Well good. Let's go." Jeff finally gave in and followed everyone else.

Everyone approached the mansion. When they got to the entrance nobody didn't budge. Somebody was waiting on somebody to open the door. Shawn huffed at cowardness these people had. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!" Shawn did Sweet-chin Music on the door and it flew open. Once the coast was clear everyone started to walk again. There was dust everywhere. It seemed like no one lived here for years. The creeks in the stairs echoed as everyone was walking through. MVP stopped for a moment to make a suggestion to everyone. " It's too many of us to go in the same direction. We should split up in at least two groups." Nikki wanted to slap MVP for making up something stupid like that. "Are you mad!? Thta's a very easy way for us to get killed."

"Yeah but it may be the only way." Nikkie was upset that Brie would take MVP's side. Mark thought that it was a horrible idea. As long as him and his family along with Shawn and Trish make it out alive then he'll be alright. He could care less about everyone else. Eve spoken up. "Fine. Let's get into groups. Who ever makes it out alive then good for. Who ever doesn't then oh well." Everyone nodded in agreement.

MVP was getting aggravated by these people so he walked off with Brie by his side. Nikki grabbed her twin arm to stop her. "Are you crazy Brie!? Please don't go with him." Brie huffed at her twin sister. "I'm trying to make it out of here alive and staying with you guys isn't making this situation any better." Brie pulled away from Nikki and continued walking with MVP.

Big Daddy V pulled Nikki towards everyone else. "It's not worth it Nikki." Nikki nodded slowly and thank Big Daddy V for his concern and support. When silenced filled the room, Mark and everyone else proceeded to go through the mansion. It was very hard to see because of the large amount of dust that was on everything. Brian Kendrick spotted a suspicious door that was closed. He slowly turned the knob of the door and him and everyone else slowly went inside. The scream of Brie scared the shit out of everyone.

Nikki giggled at her sister. "Back so soon." Brie sucked her teeth at Nikki. "Shut up. It was just an occurance." Paul London shhed the twins when he heard footsteps. Then all the lights in the room went out. Haven started to scream and cry. The lights came back on but this time it was flickering on and off. Mark was sqeenching his eyes to see the pathway ahead but couldn't see a damn thing. The footsteps finally ceased. Total silence filled the room. The sound of a chainsaw filled the room and a large figure approaching them. Cherry screamed to the top of her lungs. Phil, Mark, and Shawn ran towards the door and started to kick it very hard. The door finally broke and everyone ran out of the room but Brie and MVP.

Brie pushed pass MVP causing him to fall on the dusty floor. The large figure held the chainsaw high as it sliced MVP's face. Brie fell as she was screaming. She twisted her ankle and started to crawl to the rest of the group. The large man ran to Brie once he was done with MVP. Nikki ran out of the crowd when she saw that Brie was next. "C'MON BRIE!!!! You can make it!" Brie started to crawl faster as the figure got closer and closer to her but t was too late. The man slammed the chainsaw on Brie's legs. Nikki grabbed her sister's arms in hope of pulling her away but it was no use. A blob of blood hit Nikki's face. Glen grabbed Nikki by the waist and pulled her away from Brie. Brie was screaming helplessly as she saw the last sight of her sister disappear before blood filled her eyes. Everyone else ran into throughout the mansion. Shawn spotted a near by door. "In here everyone."

Everyone went into the door and Shawn closed and locked it. When they were safely inside the room, Trish knew right off the back that it was a wine cellar because of the numerous amount of wine. For it to be a wine cellar it sure was big. It was little more cleaner than the rest of the mansion but still dirty. The size of the cellar was as big as three normal sized bedrooms put together. Everyone sat down and thought about the sight of MVP and Brie being slaughtered. Nikki was puncjing Glen in his stomach.

"Why did you make me leave!? That was my sister!" Glen couldn't believe Nikki was being ungrateful. If it wasn't for him she wouldn've died. "Be grateful you're still living. Brie was dead once the chain saw hit her legs. She would've bleed to death." Nikki not wanting to hear another word from Glen walked away from him and sat in a corner. Glen walked over to Tiffany to see if she was okay. "Yeah I'm fine Glen. Don't ever put your life on the line like that not unless it's me you're doing it for." Glen detected the seriousness in her voice and nodded at her statement.

Cherry held her head in her hands. She glanced at Haven who seemed like she cried for an eternity but eventually calmed down by the comfort of Valerie, Mark, and Brittany. Swallowed hard before speaking. "Okay.......we ALL have came to the conclusion that splitting up is a bad idea." Phil shot a glare at Cherry. "NAW! YOU THINK!" Cherry mentally slapped herself in the head when she said that. After everyone got their composure they started looking around the cellar. Katrina's voice echoed through the cellar. At that point everyone's nerves was on edge.

"Well I hope you guys learned a lesson. It's a shame they both had to die." Katrina's laughter filled the cellar. Mark was beyond pissed. "Where the fuck are you LADY!!??" Katrina laughed at Mark's rage. "So fiesty. I love that in a man. I'm watching you from afar. I'm speaking to you through the intercom. That man you just encountered was a friend of mine's. The chainsaw is his signature weapon."

Valerie spoke this time. "Who is this man that killed MVP and Brie!!??" Katrina giggled over the intercom. "You guys should know him. Everybody thinks he's fake but he's not. He's real just like JC AKA Jeepers Creepers." Phil mouth dropped. _The man who terrories teenagers._ Phil thought back and realized that Jeepers Creepers DID do that in the movie. It all clicked in Phil's head. "WAIT!!" Everyone put their attention at Phil.

"If JC AKA Jeepers Creepers was the man who terrories teenagers then _the man with the chainsaw_ MUST be the one and only Leatherface!" Everyone was in shock as Katrina clapped her hands together over the intercom. "Very good Phil. It is indeed in fact Leatherface. I see you guys read that book. Since you know who JC and Leatherface is can you guess who I am?" Phil already knew the answer before she asked the question. "Of course I do! You're Katrina!"

Mark looked at Phil and then back at the intercom. Katrina was impressed by Phil's intelligence. "Very good Phil. I am Katrina. Well there's only two more people you have to figure out and then it's Pegasus you have to find out. Well I'll let JC and Leatherface handle you guys while I leave and get something to eat. Bye-bye." Katrina released the button she was holding and walked out of the room she was in. Phil turned and looked at everyone. They were all astonished. Phil let out a huge sigh.

"I thought that Leatherface was a myth in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre but apparently I'm wrong. Jeepers Creepers is out to get us too. These two are deadly killers and there's no telling who the other two are and that's not including Pegasus. With Katrina, Pegasus, the two unknown people, JC, AND Leatherface against us...............our chances of survival is slim to none." It seemed like Haven comprehended everything Phil said because she started to cry uncontrollably.


	13. Someone's Intelligence is Showing

**_I'm back!! Thanks to Soules666, Tanya, southerencharm21, Jen, and Ainat for the reviews! It's okay about the error Souless666. We all make mistakes sometimes. Anyways Mark is in the stage where he's in shock right now but I haven't forgotten about HIS intelligence. Don't worry. Yeah Jen poor Haven but she'll be alright. I agree with you Ainat, MVP and Brie are dumb but they deserved to die because they're stupid. I did make CM Punk a horror movie fan huh? Yeah Tanya you're right. People should stay together when you have serial killers running around in a mansion but what the hell, people JUST DON'T LISTEN! southeren charm21 if you think THAT the past chapters WERE INTENSE then you ain't seen or read nothing yet. Continue to read and you'll know what I'm talking about._**

Everyone was in dismay. Glen was cleaning up the puke that Tiffany released from her system. Although it may not look like it, she is indeed pregnant with his child. She's starting to show but not as much as Trish. Tiffany is only 2 months and 2 weeks. Trish, however, is 5 months. Mark sat down on the cellar floor thinking. If he didn't start showing his intelligence then everyone is going to die. Phil can't be smart by himself. Mark thought back to what the book said._ The man with sharp teeth. The man with a butcher knife._ A light shined in Mark's head.

"I've got it!" Everyone turned their attention to Mark. He needed to hurry up and say his thoughts before Katrina came back. "If these killers are from movies then I AM ASSUMING that the man with the butcher knife is from a movie too." Dwayne nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's true but that can be anyone." Mark shook his head from side to side.

"Not necessarily. The chainsaw is Leatherface's signature weapon. JC signature is killing teenagers, although we aren't. A butcher knife MUST be a signature weapon for a killer. The only ones I can recall is Chuckie and Michael Myers." Paul inhaled all of the information that was being said. "So you're saying that either Chuckie or Michael Myers is in on this too!?" Mark thought for a moment and then replied. "Chuckie..........no. He's too short and too fake for this. Michael Myers.......yes. He's the only one that fit the description. It has to be him."

Rey shook his head in disbielf. "So you mean to tell me that Michael Myers, JC, AND Leatherface is out there including an unknown, this Katrina chick, AND Pegasus!!??" Mark nodded his head in agreement. Big Daddy V looked like he was about to cry. "WE ARE SO FUCKED!!" Mark walked up to Big Daddy V and slapped him. "Stop screaming!! If you want to live and see another day then I suggest you pull yourself together and get a grip because your life is on the line here!"

Big Daddy V nodded like a little kid and sat back down. Y2J opened his mouth to speak. "Okay since we uncovered ONE of the unknown, the question still remains. How in the hell are going to leave Jamaica? I mean I understand we have to go through this mansion but once we get through it how are we going to leave THE ACTUAL island?" Everyone was silent at this point. They were too focused on going through the mansion that they didn't think of a Plan B. Cena thought for a moment and then got an idea.

"If I remember correctly, ALL airplanes have a transmission signal radio. If someone just managed to get to one of the landed planes then maybe we can get in contact with someone and they can send a rescue plane along with some sort of ambulance plane. Crazy plan? Yeah I know but that's the only thing I can think of." Steve thought for a moment about the plan and turned to Mark. "Cena's on to something. It's dangerous yes, but it's worth a try." Glen nodded in agreement but had to present the flaws in that plan. "True but there is some flaws. Number one, more than one person has to go. I say at least five people. Second, these five people have to be willing to put their lives on the line and accept the fact that they may not make it back here alive. Third, they have to be careful. If Katrina left to get something to eat then I know for a fact that she's outside somewhere. The other killers might be outside too except for Leatherface."

Eveyone can hear the chainsaw going off near the wine cellar that they were in. Mickie covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Glen continued to speak but a little faster this time. "We need to figure out who's gonna be the five. I'll be one of them." Tiffany squeezed Glen's hand. "Glen no I can't let you do that." Glen sighed in disbielf. "This is the only way." A tear came from Tiffany's eyes as she rubbed her stomach to idicate the child inside of her. Glen rubbed her stomach also. Phil huffed as the chainsaw grew louder and closer. He decided in his mind he'll join.

"I'll go too." Shawn agreed to go also. "I'll go if Cena goes." Cena high-fived Shawn's hand. "I'm with you, Phil, and Glen." It was obvious that Mark was going to go too. "Ya'll KNOW I'm coming." Mark turned to see the tears in Brittany's eyes. He kissed her lips like he never kissed her before a day in his life. He broke the kiss and kissed Haven on the cheek. A tear fell from Haven's right eye.

"Daddy don't go." Mark kissed her again. "I have to sweetheart but when Daddy comes back I promise you that when we leave here I'll get you a banana split from Dairy Queen." Haven smiled at her father and kissed him then hugged his neck. "Okay Daddy!" Mark smiled at his daughter and then hugged Valerie. She looked into his emerald green eyes. "Mark, make sure you come back to my daughter and grandchild." Mark hugged Valerie again and whispered in her ear. "I will."

Shawn hugged and kissed Trish and told her he loved, just in case this will be the last time they will see each other. Trish wanted to cry so bad but her pride wouldn't allow her. "Make sure you come back in one peace because I can't raise OUR child without you." Shawn kissed his wife again. "Don't worry. I'll come back to you."

The five men looked at the crowd for the last time as it seemed like the sound of the chainsaw was an inch away. Cena signaled everyone to hide somewhere in the wine cellar. "Everyone hide behind something and quick!!" Big Daddy V, Maryse, Mickie, Y2J, and Eve hid behind a column of wine. Valerie, Paul, Sara, Brittany, Haven, and Tiffany hid behind the other column of wine. Trevor, Paul London, Brain Kendrick, Rey, Batista, and Steve hid in a huge closet full of wine. Cherry, Beth, Jeff, Nikki, Stephanie, and Dwayne hid in large wine shelves that was closeable.

Mark, Shawn, Cena, Phil, and Glen hid behind the door so when its opened or sawed Leatherface won't see them. Once the wine cellar was silenced and everyone was in position, Leatherface came bursting through the door. The chainsaw almost made Cena yelped like a dog but didn't because if he did then he's fucked. Leatherface walked slowly into the wine cellar. No one was in his cross fire. He started to walk up to the wine column that Brittany, Haven, Tiffany, Paul, Sara, and Valerie hid behind. "NOW" Mark yelled.

Him, Glen, Shawn, Cena, and Phil ran behind Leather face and kicked him to the ground. The five of them ran out the room with Leatherface behind them. Mark saw that were near the entrance of the mansion but remembered that the tall gate was booby-trapped and that they'yy die if they try to climb it. Mark had a daredevil plan in his head. He turned to Glen as they were running.

"There's a chandalier in the main entrance. If I can find some way to get that on Leatherface then it'll but us some time." Glen nodded and projected his voice so Cena, Shawn, and Phil can and so it can be louder than the chainsaw. "We have to distract Leatherface so Mark and land the chandelier on him!" Phil, Cena, and Shawn yelled okay. Once the five men were in the main entrance, Mark saw the chandalier hanging from above. Glen turned to see Leatherface yards away from them. He saw the stairs that lead up to the upstairs.

"Go up those stairs Mark and jump from the banister." Mark nodded his head and ran up the stairs. Instead of Leatherface trying to kill Cena, Glen, Phil, or Shawn, he ran after Mark. Cena grabbed a shovel from the fireplace. "EAT THIS!!" Cena ran behind Leatherface and hit him upside his head with the shovel. Leatherface turned and swung the chainsaw in his face but missed Cena. Cena ran down the stairs and so did Leatherface.

Phil saw some knives near the fireplace also and began throwing them at Leatherface. One of the knives ended up landing in Leatherface's eyes. Leatherface dropped his chainsaw and held his eye while the chainsaw spin uncontrolablly on the ground. Blood was gushing out everywhere. Shawn stared at Leatherface hard. "This is for my wife and future child. May they live through this horror!" Shawn did Sweet Chin Music to Leatherface and he fell with a loud thud.

Mark finally got to the top and climbed on top of the banister. The chandalier actually hung low enough to where Mark can jump from the banister. Mark had only one shot to do this and it was either now or never. With all his might, Mark jumped from the banister to the chandelier. He hung on for dear life as he began to pull himself up. Once he was up enough, Mark started jumping on the edge of the chandelier. It began to come from the celling. Leatherface began to get back up again. Glen jumped on top of him and started to punch him repeatly.

"HURRY MARK!!" Mark's weight finally won the match between him and the chandelier as it began to fall from the ceilling. Just in enough time, Glen jumped off of Leather face as Mark jumped off the chandelier and landed on Leatherface. Mark stumbled to get up but he got up eventually. He saw the chainsaw swirling on the floor. "Cena, grab the chainsaw. We gonna need it"

John didn't waist no time to ask question as he grabbed the chainsaw. Phil, Glen, Mark, Shawn, and Cena ran out of the mansion. Once they encountered the tall black gate, they stopped. John looked at Mark. "Now what!!??" Mark grabbed the chainsaw from John and started to saw the gate. As the bars were getting weaker, Shawn and Phil pulled the bars off. All of a sudden the chainsaw stopped working. Phil stopped in his tracks. "The damn thing must've ran out of gas!"

John huffed at the chainsaw. "Dammit! I was hoping we could use this damn thing! Oh well. Let's just rip the rest of the bars off and keep on moving!" Mark, John, Glen, Phil, and Shawn continued pulling the rest of the loose bars off the gate. Once they were done, they ran through the gate one by one and made their way towards the landed planes.


	14. Alternative Route

**_I'm back and yah me!! Thanks to Souless666, Tanya, Jen, and Ainat for the reviews. You girls rock hard!! Ainat, OF COURSE Leatherface ISN'T gone!! That would be disrespectful if I killed Leatherface THIS early in the story. He's just down for a minute but he'll get back up again. It's gonna take more than a kick and chandelier to stop that it. Souless666, I can't promise as far as their plan goes. I might become a bitch and have them all die or something but then everyone would probably be pissed at me so I MIGHT NOT do it but it's just a thought. LMAO! Jen, thanks for the compliment on my pen name. I'm evil, my nickname, is Resa, and I'm 16 so I thought it went perfectly. Tanya, you don't have to worry about them falling asleep and Freddy coming to get them because he's not even in this story, although placing Freddy in a sequel would be kinda cool. Another one of my thoughts. Maybe a sequel and maybe not...................._**

The loud crashing of the chandalier made Stephanie jump. Once she didn't hear any response from Leatherface, she assumed he was dead. Everyone came out of their hiding spots and went to the center of the cellar. Stephanie let out of huge sigh of reielf. "I'm glad that oaf is down and out." Paul shook his head. "He ain't dead Stephanie. I seen this plenty of times in horror movies. People have to do drastic things in order to make the killer die completely."

Stephanie placed her right hand over her chest as she digested Paul's words. She walked into a corner and began to cry softly. Sara huffed and rolled her eyes at Stephanie. "Suck it up Stephanie!" Stephanie glared at Sara and Sara did the same thing. Sara continued to speak to everyone else in the cellar. "Leatherface isn't dumb. He knows we are in here. We can't stay here too long."

Brian Kendrick looked at Sara like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me!? It's killers out there!" Sara sucked her teet at Brian. "Would you rather stay here and get chainsawed to death or leave the area and have SOME chance of survival?" Brian started to answer but closed his mouth. Static started to come from the intercom that Katrina was speaking out of earlier. "Hello victums? How are you dealing with the fact that you will die down there hmmmm?"

Katrina's sinister laughed annoyed Sara to the fullest. She found extactly where the intercom was at. She went to a wine rack and grabbed a bottle of red wine of its rack. She pulled the cork out with one of her canine teeth. Batista looked at her with curiosity. "What the fuck are you doing?" Sara told him to shut up and let the hot liquid go in her mouth. She held it in as the liquid made her have two puff balls for cheeks. She walked over to the intercom. Sara was a little too short so she jump up to the intercom and landed back on the ground. She was satisfied with the jump and did it again and this time spit the liquid out on the intercom. Sparks and more static came from the intercom.

Katrina started to press the intercom button. _This bitch is actually smart. No wonder why Pegasus was with her._ Katrina thought. Sara had completely ruined the intercom. Paul was impressed with Sara. "Good job sweetheart!" Stephanie glared at Paul. She thought she would be the woman that Paul call sweetheart. Sara turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Thanks but don't thank me too quick. I know for a fact there's cameras everywhere inside this cellar."

Paul London frowned his face at Sara out of curiosity. "How do you know that?" Sara looked at Paul London like he was dumb. "Because you DIP SHIT, how else would she have known that we are in a wine cellar!?" Paul London thought for a moment. "Oh right." Sara nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, since the intercom is out of the way, she can't hear us but she CAN see us. I'm gonna get us out of here before Leatherface comes back. Tiffany, can you move?"

Sara noticed how sick she was since she threw up. Tiffany weakly tried to stand up but fell back down. Dwayne and Brittany ran over to see if she was okay. Dwayne checked her pulse to see if it was strong but to his surprise it was weak. Dwayne looked back up at Sara. "Sara we need to hurry up and leave Jamaica. Her pulse is very weak." Trish frowned her face a little. "But how? I'm 5 months and she's only 2 months. I should be the one who's weak." Trevor Murduck rolled his eyes in fustration. "Now's not the time to figure ot what's wrong with Tiffany. We need to get out of here and FAST!!?" Brittany frowned at Trevor. She got up and pushed him int a column of wine and some of the wine fell to the ground. Brittany stared into Trevor's eyes with rage. "If YOU EVER.......talk about MY sister in that matter again, I'm gonna rip YOUR damn dick off and that's goes for everyone else that got something to say!"

The cellar was offically quiet. No one didn't dare to speak up or protest against Brittany. Trevor Murduck almost pissed in his pants. Brittany rolled her eyes at Trevor as she walked back towards Dwayne and Tiffany. Tiffany was breathing extremely faster than a normal human heart would. Brittany was beginning to get worried about her sister. "Tiff, is you okay?" Tiffany couldn't speak so she shook her head. Cody Rhodes instantly felt concerned with Tiffany with her health and turned to Sara. "C'mon we got to get out of here Sara. We don't know what's wrong with Tiffany but standing here isn't getting us nowhere. Now I think you were on to something before you noticed Tiffany."

Sara nodded at Cody and continued to talk. "We need to disable all of the cameras here. That way Katrina won't be able to see what we're doing." Although it was a smart plan, Stephanie thought that it was pointless because there was no way in hell none of them was going out into the hallway so Leatherface could get them. "That sounds yummy and all but, where the hell are we going to go SMART ASS!?" Sara glared at Stephanie and Stephanie did the same thing. Sara walked into Stephanie's face and looked her dead in the eye. "Look here Stephanie, if you don't have the faith in me than go by yourself and see how quick you'll die. If you shut the fuck up and go with the program then MAYBE you'll understand my plan. Oh, and for the record, Paul is MY man now. Don't get mad with me because YOU got an abortion because you and Paul ain't together anymore. MAYBE if YOU WAS a good wife then MAYBE you guys would be together BUT ya'll not. Get over it!" Sara turned her back on Stephanie and walked towards the first security camera she saw.

Stephanie swallowed hard on her spit at Sara's words. Although they were painful, it was the truth. Valerie let out a loud whitsle. "That was cold Sara." Sara just finished ripping the wires out of the first camera. "I'm calling it how I see it Miss Valerie. Cody and Big Daddy V, can you help me with these cameras?" Cody Rhodes and Big Daddy V nodded and went into the other corners of the wall and pulled the rest of the security cameras out. Fuzz was all on the monitors. Katrina swore up under her breath. They were smart enough to disable the room of cameras and the intercom. Katrina walked out the room to send a reinforcement. Once the cameras was out of the way Sara began searching the room. She was checking the walls with an eagle's eye.

Batista was looking at Sara with amusement. "What are you doing?" Sara was still focused on the walls when she answered his question. "When I got kidnapped by Adam, it was a secluded passageway covered up by the walls. It may be something like that in here." Batista nodded, while still looking at Sara. It was a slight breeze between a row of green and red wine. Sara felt through the crack and could see that it lead to somewhere. She pushed and pulled on the wall but it didn't budge. She finally got up off the floor and kicked the wall. The wall opened to another route. Y2J clapped his hands like he won a million dollars. "We're finally got of this cellar!" Eve nodded in agreement. "All thanks to Sara."

Sara was flustred with the compliment but quickly put them aside. "Now's not the time. Thank me later." Sara allowed Dwayne, Haven, and Brittany go first since Tiffany couldn't do anything with herself. Big Daddy V and Y2J went next along with Eve. Stephanie started to go first but stopped because of Sara's glare. Sara went in then Stephanie. Valerie, Rey, Batista, Cherry, and Jeff went through the passageway. Footsteps echoed through the house. The only people that didn't make it through the passaeway was Mickie, Maryse, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Randy, Steve, and Paul. The door to the wine cellar instantly opened and in comes in Leather fae with one bloody eye and his friend Michael Myers. Everyone screamed as the seven of them all tried to run inside the passageway. Paul, Steve, Randy, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick managed to get through. Leatherface ran to Trevor Murduck and grabbed him with one hand by the neck. Mickie was too busy screaming instead of running. "HOLY SHIT!!!! TREVOR!!!"

She didn't realize that Michael Myers was an inch away from her and stabbed her right in the heart and she fell on the floor. Maryse started to scream and ran inside the passageway. When she got in she had a hard time closing the wall. She turned at Reuy for assisstance. "Can you help me Rey!!??" Rey quickly ran back up and started to push the wall. While Michael Myers was taking care of Mickie by stabbing her repeatly, Trevor punched Leatherface in his already hurting eye. Leatherface held his eye and Trevor fell to the floor and he quickly scrambled up off the floor. Sara saw that Maryse and Rey was struggling with the wall door so ahe ran up to the wall door and pushed it with all her might. The wall door began to close. Trevor was running as fast as he could so he could go with the rest of the crew. "WAIT!!!!!!" But it was too late. Maryse, Sara, and Rey had already closed the door in Trvor's face. He began to panick and bang on the wall door.

"Let me in!! Let me in!! I'm gonna die!!! Leatherface grabbed Trvor by the neck again but this time with both hands. Trevoe could hardly breath. His eyes was pleading with his eyes as if saying to please stop chocking him. Instead of cutting off his air supply, Leatherface turned Trevor's body facing the wall door and smashed his entire face into the wall. Blood splurged everywhere as Leatherface let Trevor's body fall to the floor. Leatherface let his mustard yellow teeth show as he smiled at Michael Myers, who nodded at Leatherface. Both Leatherface and Micheal Myers walked out the cellar, leaving Mickie's and Trevor's body laying motionless on the floor. They knew where the remaining people was headed to.

Sara and the rest of the gang ran in the secret passageway. Once they stopped Maryse spoke to Sara. "Did we really have to close the door on Trevor's face like that." Once Sara's breathing was under control she answered Maryse. "If you wanted to live then yeah we had to do it. Besides. no offense, but I'm glad the bastard's dead."


	15. He's Not Normal

_**Guess who's back? I am!!!! Thanks to Jen, Ainat, Souless666, and Tanya for the reviews. Jen, I'm glad Trevor and Mickie is gone. I was sick of writing about them anyways. Tanya, you're not the only one that don't like Trevor. Ainat, that's a question I ask myself everyday. I don't know who's going to die next. Souless666, in Sara's eyes, that was the right thing to do but can you blame her? BTW, sorry for the two week delay. I've just been busy. Anyways read, review, and enjoy the story. ~Myresa **_

Shawn, Glen, Mark, Phil, and Cena slowed their pace up a little as the planes fell into their sight. They used this opportunity to walk and catch their breath. F;ashbacks of Trish's water teared faced ran through Shawn. Seeing his wife hurt like that was unbareable pain. They almost died together before. It may be possible that this time death will call on Shawn again but it may not be with Trish by his side, along with their unborn child. He stopped walking for a brief moment. When Glen nticed that Shawn wasn't walking with them, he turned around and so did Mark, Cena, and Phil. Glen looked at the trouble eyes that Shawn portrayed.

"You're thinking about Trish and what happened a couple of months ago aren't you?" Shawn broke his thought and looked at Glen. When Shawn looked back down that gave Glen his answer. Mark knew that Shawn was strong but damn near dying and being a husband to Trish was Shawn's weak spot. "If you won't to go back to her then I won't stop you." Shawn looked back up at Mark. Anger hit him but then he knew Mark was trying to lighten up the situation. "If I really care about Trish, WHICH I DO, then I'll fight for the both of us. Enough of this chitchat. Let's go."

The men nodded and started to jog near the planes once they knew they were getting closer. All five planes stood exactly where they had landed. Nobody didn't want to get left behind so the five men went into the plane where the entire WWE flew on first. Phil opened and entered the captain's area first. He looked at the controls that were in front of them. Mark looked on the other side of the area and Shawn, Glen, and Cena watched as the two men men began searching. After what felt like an eternity, Cena threw his hands in the air.

"Are you two done yet!?" Mark and Phil turned and glared at Cena for his rudness. Mark huffed and finally answered. "I don't see shit. What about you CM?" Phil looked observently one more time before stating his answer. "It's not here. We need to check the VIP plane." The exited out the plane and went to the VIP plane that Mark and his close friends and family flew on. Again, Phil went inside the captain's area first and him and Mark both searched the area for the radios. A shot of disappointment hit Phil. "It's not here. The radio's not here." Mark checked his side closely before answering the guys. "My side has no radio either."

Glen sighed. "We came out here for nothing? Dammit. We have to go back to the group and tell them no luck with the radios." The rest of the men agreed and walked out of the VIP plane. Shawn started to breath heavily and fell down to his knees, trying to get his breathing together. Mark, Phil, Glen, and Cena went towards Shawn. His face turned pale as his eyes grew big as he couldn't breathe normally. He collapsed completely on the ground. Mark started to shake Shawn rapidly.

"Wake the hell up Shawn!! Get your ass up! You better not try and die on us!!" Phil pushed Mark out of the way and began to perform CPR on Shawn. Once he saw that Shawn was breathing okay., he lifted his upper body off the ground. Glen got closer to Shawn. "Is you okay?" Shawn nodded at Glen but instantly started couching uncontrollably. The fella went back a little as Shawn continued to cough. Once he stopped, Shawn cheeks were like to big puff balls. It deflated once he let out a mouth full of blood.

Cena was very concerned about Shawn and his health now. "Shawn, I don't mean to pry but is there something wrong with you................medically I mean." Shawn looked up at his four friends as his conditioned slowly went to normal. "Yes................... but I haven't told nobody and I won't. At least not now. I'll tell Trish when the time is right."

Shawn spat out some more blood and rose to his feet. Mark was staring Shawn down and he noticed. "Give it up Taker. I'm not telling you. You'll find out later....IF you find out." Shawn started to limp back towards the mansion. Glen, Cena, Punk, and Taker stood dumbfounded. Glen stook his head at his brother. "If he wanted us to know then he would've told us." Mark looked back at his brother.

"Yeah but he needs to tell at least Trish. He owe that to her. I'll make Shawn get to talking. If I have to betat it out of him then I will." With that said Mark walked behind Shawn and so did Cena, Glen, and Phil behind him.


	16. You're Not The One

_**I'm back again! Thanks to Souless666, Jen, Ainat, and for the reviews. Shawn has his reasons Souless666. He don't want to disappoint Trish with his condition but eventually he'll have no other choice. Yeah he is stubborn but he can't find it in his heart to say something. Is he soft? Well I guess you can say that when it comes to Trish. Ainat, there is something serve wrong with Shawn but it's way too early to reveal it. Jen, I can't tell weather or not Shawn will go but a main person is going to have to die. Who will it be you may ask? Well you have to continue reading. Enjoy this chapter!**_

Glen, Mark, Cena, CM Punk, and Shawn made it back to the mansion without any problems. We they went back to the wine cellar they noticed that the gang was gone. CM Punk walked deeper inside the wine cellar and saw the corpse's of Mickie and Trevor. He went to a near by corner and threw up. He really wasn't expecting to see that. Taker, Glen, Cena, and Shawn went to see what was wrong with CM Punk but found the answer before they got to him. Mark huffed loudly.

"Leatherface must've been here." Glen nodded in agreement. "Yeah but we shouldn't linger here too long. Anybody that's smart enough knows that you should never stay in one spot too long in a horror feast." Cena agreed and looked around the room He knew the gang didn't go through the front door, so how did they get out of here?

"How did they get out of here? I DAMN sure know they didn't go out the front." Mark thought for a moment and then remembered how crafty Sara is. "Knowing Sara she found a way. Ain't no point standing here. Let's get out of here and find another route. The five men nodded and walked out the cellar. They slowly walked into the kitchen where a door was slightly opened. Mark was gutsy enough to check it out first. Once he saw that the coast is clear he signaled the others to come and walked right back outside. Cena huffed at the senery.

"We have to go back in. We can't leave the others in this mansion." CM Punk walked up to another door that was located outside. "We can go back in this way. C'mon." Glen, Mark, Shawn, and Cena seen where CM Punk had walked to. Shawn looked inside of where the door lead to. It was pitch black but there was no other way. "I'll go first. Shawn went down first as he coughed loudly. Mark frowed and went down next followed by Glen, Cena, and Cm Punk. Once the men were down there they saw some type of light. They began walking slowly towards it.

* * *

Katrina finally caught her breath after all the running she did. She went into a secluded area where Pegasus was sitting, waiting to hear information. She stood in front of the man that she loved and stated the current status. "Pegasus, five men managed to get away from the mansion. Leatherface and Michael Myers killed two people along with an additional two more and I killed someone by the name of Matt."

Pegasus nodded his head slightly. He rosed up from his chair and took a step closer to Katrina. " We need to regroup. Did Taker die yet?" Pegasus asked, hoping that he was dead. Katrina shook her head. "No. I believe he was one of the men that got away." Pegasus swallowed hard on his spit. He walked away from Katrina and started to head back to the mansion. Katrina trudded right behind him.

A question that always burned through Katrina's heart was never really answered. She finally spoke up and asked the question that has been bothering her for the past couple of months now. "Sweetheart, is it true that you'll stay like ths forever? A killing soul? Is it true that you can be put to rest by fading away with your true love?" Pegasus turned to Katrina and stared at her for a brief moment. "Yeah it is true."

Katrina face bunched up a little. If the ONLY way Pegasus will go away is by fading away with his true love then why haven't THEY faded away. Katrina cleared her throat and continued. "If that's true then why are WE here?" Pegasus sighed. He couldn't believe how dumb Katrina was acting right now. "Katrina, YOU are NOT my ture love. Brittany is. The only way I'll rest is that Taker is dead and Brittany fades with me. Other then that, I'll remain like this forever and I'll never change or rest."

Katrina held Pegasus's hand and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Is there any way I can change that? I want to give all this killing up and fade with you so we can live happily ever after. I want to be the woman that fades with you. Is there anyway I can make that happen?" Pegasus looked into Katrina piercing eyes with nothing but the truth in his. "To be honest, no." He released his hands out of hers and continued to walk. Katrina stood there in a lost daze_. What's the point being with Pegasus if we can't be together forever? _


	17. Reunited

**_Well, well, well. I'm back for another night! Yay me! Thanks to Tanya, Jen, Ainat, and Souless666 for the reviews! You four are my number one girls! Glad to have you back Tanya! My computer acts dumb too from time to time. Jen, there's major trouble in paradise or hell. These people better understand that. I couldn't agree with you more Souless666. You're right Ainat. Maybe rntering that door wasn't the most brightest idea but hey they're five men and they can handle themselves. Oh and if you have time I have a interesting poll. Answer and if you can leave comments in a review._**

The screeching of the mice inside an unknown area was irratating the hell out of Randy. Spider webs occassionally touched his lips and he wiped them away. He coughed a couple of times at the accumulated dust that trapped inside his throat. Sara was constanly sniffing in the aroma that filled the air. It smelled like hundreds of people bleed to death in the area. Maryse clapsed her hands over her mouth and nose. She wondered how long she had to endure this. Dwayne continued to hold Tiffany tightly in his arms. She continued to breath heavily and she buckled out of Dwayne's arms. Everyone tured around at Tiffany. Brittany ran quickly to her sister.

"Tiffany, are you experiencing a miscarriage? You've breathing rather harshly lately."

Tiffany gulped down spit before she spoke. She managed to croak out her words. "No. I don't feel any pain but all of a sudden it seems like my organs are shutting out and I don't know why." Tiffany continued to breath heavily as concered eyes watched her. Dwayne picked her up again and the gang started walking again. Maryse was screaming like someone was raping her when she saw a rat run quickly in front of her. Steve rolled his eyes at Maryse.

"Girl if you don't shut the hell up, I'll shut you up for you." Randy nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, please shut up."

Maryse glared at the two men as Sara walked a little further ahead. She took in her surroundings as calm as she could. A slight fear slithered down Sara's back. Now she wish she wasn't so crafty at finding hidden passages. "Ah.........guys. Come check this out. You won't believe this."

Valerie walked beside Sara and looked at the surroundings. There were skeletons everywhere. Large lumps of dust was on top of them. Valerie looked at the scene in fear. She started to shake her head violently and then turned to Sara. "We need to get out of here Sara and now." Rey heard the women talking amoung themselves and walked right into what they were talking about. He saw the way rats and maggots came in and out the skeletons.

It appeared to be coffins and casets that the skeletons were in. They were slightly covered by a thin veil of spider webs. If Rey's eyes weren't deciving him then they have walked into a crypt. Rey turned and spoke to an unsettled Sara and Valerie. "We need to leave immeadiatly. HEY GUYS!!"

Rey projected his voice so everyone can place their attention towards him. Once all eyes were on him began to talk. "We are in a crypt and knowing these killers, they place their victims here. I'm pretty sure that none of us wants to be here so we need to find Taker, Glen, Shawn, CM Punk, and Cena and get out of here."

Big Daddy V began to speak to Rey and address his stupidity. "How if we don't know where in the hell they are at? Hell they can be dead for all we know." Haven started hitting Big Daddy V in his legs. "Don't talk about my daddy like that!" She continued to hit him repeatdily.

Britttany grabbed Haven away from Big Daddy V. Paul frowned at the sight. "See? Now look at what you did douchebag. You've upsetted a child." Big Daddy V responded by looking t the floor.

While everyone was still in a state of shock, Paul London continued to look at skeletons. The yellow stains upon them made him frown. Everyone was so into arguing that they didn't hear footsteps somewhere near them. A gruff voice made Y2J jump. "Who made my daughter cry!?"

Haven heard the voice of Taker and a wide smile spreaded across her face when she Taker emerge from the other side of the crypt. She to him screaming "DADDY!!!". Mark grabbed and held her into his arms as he walked towards the crowd. Brittany hugged and kissed her husband. She was glad to see him. Completely blew off the kiss, Taker stated "What's the status?"

Randy explained the situation. "You were right. Michael Myers is part of this and him and Leatherface just killed Mickie and Trevor." Taker nodded as if none of this affected him. He turned his attention to Tiffany who was breathing heavily. He watched as how Glen was talking to her to press for information. Turning his attention back to Randy, Taker spoke again.

"What the ehll is wrong with her?" Randy looked at Tiffany and back at Mark. "We don't know. Maybe it's the air or something. Britt asked if she's having a miscarriage but Tiff declined.

Shawn looked at how much pain Tiffany was in. "Well she does look horri-" His sentence was cut off from his excessive couching. Shawn hacked up and spitted out some blood. Trish frowned at her husband's actions. "What's wrong with you?" Shawn looked at how Trish was so concerened for him. "It's ah...it's nothing" Tish knew Shawn was lying but leave it at that for now.

CM Punk looked at the scenery. "So we all ended up in a crypt huh? Well no luck with the airplanes. In the meantime we need to get to some civilization. It's the only way we can do anything around here in Jamaica."

Everyone nodded and hastily walked to the ajacent path. With Tiffany's bad breathing, excessive deaths, and Shawn's unknown medical problem things are going haywire. Sharp, pointy teeth glisned as the group started walking towards the exit. The figure was buried deep under dust inside a coffin. It had seen and heard everything the group had said. The figure's eyes were bloodshot red and his eyes was hungry as well as his teeth.


	18. Looking Forward To It

**_I would properly thank the four people that reviewed my story but unfortunately I can't. I know I got four reviews but the problem is that they're not showing up for some reason. I wonder does anybody else have a problem like this. I also noticed that reviews are taking longer to show up on fics than usual. Something's not right. I had 60 reviews in total. Chapter 17 is posted and I got four reviews for it but I don't see it. Hopefully I'll be able to see these reviews for these chapters. Anyways I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. ~Myresa_**

The loud stomps played an irratating noise in Katrina's head. Pegasus stomped swiftly back to the redevous point that he set up with himself and his minnions. Katrina still couldn't shake the fact that Pegasus wasn't really the man for and rage took over. All this time Katrina have been lied to. She always thought that she would be with Pegasus forever. But when Pegasus said what he had said earlier made Katrina think twice. She felt stupid and angry at the same time because she felt like Pegasus lead her to a dead end. Pegasus pried the gate open and continued to stomp hurridly towards the meeting point. He stopped alertly and so did Katrina. Bushes was rattling from afar. JC jumped out of them and landed right in front of Pegasus. JC bowed down to his master an waited for him to tell him to rise.

"You may rise JC." JC rose and met his master's gaze. It was an unreadable expression that plastered on Pegasus's face. In the corner of his eyes, JC saw Katrina thinking way to hard. He disregarded the sight and focused on his master.

"My Lord, we must kill them quickly. I hae managed to kill the boss and the fat man but the other's are still on the loose. My Lord I'm sorry to report that I don't know where they're at. Forgive me My Lord." JC bowed again to Pegasus. Pegasus pushed back his emerald green cloak and forced JC to rise again.

"It's okay JC however don't let failure happen again. Katrina where are they now?" Pegasus turned to Katrina. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to this douchebag right now but she had no other choice. She glared at Pegasus while she responded. "They were in the wine cellar but they got away. That Sara chick is very smart. I've shouldn't never underestimated her."

A smile was starting to come on Pegasus's lips. He remembered oh so well how Sara and Brittany were two crafty women that got away from him when he kiddnapped them. The memory was actually funny to Pegasus now that he look back on it. The footstpes of Michael Myers and Leatherface made Katrina, Pegasus, and JC turn. Both Leatherface and Michael Myers bowed down to Pegasus.

"You may rise." The two tall and bulging men rose at the command of their Lord. Pegasus looked at Michael since Leatherface wasn't a very talkative person. "Where are they Michael.?"

Michael looked at his master with full sencerity. "Cyrpt, My Lord." Michael did a slight bow to Pegasus. Pegasus snorted lightly. He needn't not worry about them. He have his last Fatal Four person waiting in the crypt. He'll knoe when to attack when the time is right. He was amused that Mark had actually lived this long. Pegasus finally spoke to everyone.

"Well then we meet them at the end. I plan on revealing to Taker that I'M the soul that will never rest until his wife is with ME. Come and let's go." Jv had spoken with a little panick in his voice.

"My Lord please reconsider. One of the tatooed young ones knows who we all are except you and so does Taker. If anything happens to you My Lord, I don't know what I'll do."

Pegasus looked at JC with an unexpressable look on his face.

"JC, you worry toomuch. I'll be fine. Just serve me and you'll fear nothing and that's goes for all of you. Now c'mon. I look forward to meeting Taker again after a mere year has almost past."

With that said Pegasus trotted away with Katrina, Leatherface, Michael Myers, and Jeepers Creepers behind him. Katrina quickend her pace so that she'll be side by side by her supposely man of dreams to ask him a question.

"Do you think HE will be able to stop some of them?" Pegasus turned at Katrina as he continued to walk.

"Yes. HE could kill effortlessly but he knows I want Taker and Brittany alive. Shawn and Trish is a key element and so is Trsih but they're minor sacrafices."

Katrina rolled her eyes at Pegasus's over confidence. "Do you really think HE is that much of a killer?"

Pegasus detected the sarcasm in Katrina's voice so he frowned. "HE is the most deadlist cannibalist in the world. HANNIBAL LECTOR can do anything he wants as long as he doesn't cross the line."


	19. Finally

**_Luckily I have programmed this thing to send me e-mails whenever a review comes in. So thank you Souless666, Jen, Tanya, and Ainat for the reviews. Also thanks Souless666 for adding this story to your favorites and also I wanna thank southerencharm21 for the review of the last chapter. I hope they fix this because I don't feel like coming here to see if I got reviews then going to yahoo to check my e-mail THEN come back update and thank you girls for the reviews. AGH!! It's just too much! Anyways, enough about me and my complaints and thanks again for the reviews. Tanya, I couldn't resist. Hanibal Lector is the onlt cannalbilist that I know besides the freaks from the Hills Have Eyes. Souless666, Pegasus is feeling cocky because he got other minnions to protect him besides Hannibal. Jen, I hope to intrigue you some more. Ainat, I'm pretty sure I'm done with the surprise of killers....unless of course you girls want a sequel....._**

Shawn's constant couching continued to echo through the crypt as the gang made their way out of it. Beth turned to look at Shawn.

"Are you sure you're alright." Shawn seen the concerened look in Beth's eyes. "I'm fine." He put a fake smile on to lighten the situation so Beth wouldn't press for questions while Trish was walking right beside him. Mark fanned away a few spider webs that was in front of him. Haven started to dose off of Brittany's back. Tiffany was still in the same condition that she was in before she was placed in Glen's arms. The heavy pants were still escaping from her mouth. Maryse dropped down to the ground and everyone turned around. Mark walked in front of the crowd to look at Maryse.

"Girl get your ass up! We need to get the fuck out of here and you want to lay your lazy ass on dust!" he boomed. Maryse looked up and glared at Mark.

"What happened to the nice, sweet, lover-boy, Mark we all knew before? Why are you such a prick!? Can't we rest for at least ten seconds without you being such a prick!?"

Mark glared at the blonde-haired French woman that stood infront of him. He glared at her one more time before walking away. Brittany looked after her husband. He never acted this way before. She jogged after him while the rest of the group was at back with Maryse.

"What is your problem Mark? Ever since you got from the planes you've been acting weird." Brittany finally stated as she finally caught up with Mark. He looked at his wife and then looked straight ahead again.

"You know I'm not the legal father of Haven. If something happens to you then Haven will be in my care right?" He stated still not looking at Brittany.

She had made a confused expression on her face. "Well of course. I handled all that when we were engaged. Of course Haven will be-- what the hell does this have to do with your behavior as of now!?" She said that rather harsher than she expected. A crooked smile was on Mark's face. The spunk inside of Brittany still amazed him.

"Don't worry about it." He finally said.

Now Brittany was more confused and mad. "What the hell you mean don't worry about it!?"

The scream of Michelle McCool ceased the arguement of Mark and Brittany. They both turned to see why Michelle screamed. They both walked back to the crowd to see Michelle panicking her ass off. Mark turned to his brother for information in a whisper.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?"

Glen whispered back to his brother. "Looney here said she saw something move."

"I DID see something move!!" Michelle stated hersterically as she overheard Mark and Glen talking about her. Trish looked around the area for clues or answers. She frowned when she didn't see anything in sight.

"I don't see nothing."

HHH looked around also and so did Sara and Paul London. The three didn't see anything either. Mark had enough with the sight seeing.

"If ya'll done, can we go now?"

HHH detected the hostility in Mark's voice.

"Yeah."

The crowd began to move again except for Shawn. He started to cough again and spat out a little blood. When CM Punk heard Shawn spit, he turned to make sure that Shawn was okay. His eyes grew bigger as a dark shadow approached Shawn without him noticing it.

"Shawn LOOK OUT!"

Too late. The figure had came behind Shawn and stabbed his teeth inside of his skin. Trish started to scream and cry as she saw her husband's blood gushing out from the side of his neck. Mark pushed Brittany ahead so she and Haven could get away.

"All women get the fuck out NOW!"

His thuderous voice seemed to get through to all the women because Maryse, Michelle, Eve with Tiffany on her back, Trish, Cherry, Stephanie, Valerie Nikki, Cherry, Sara, and Santina all ran forward. Mark, Rey, Cena, Punk, Batista, Y2J, Big Daddy V, Glen, HH, and Paul London stayed to help Shawn. Shawn yelped as the teeth went deeper and deeper into his neck. Mark ran up to the creature and punched him in the nose. Shawn fell down with a loud thud. Some of Shawn skin was still hanging from the creature neck. The creature held onto his nose as his red eyes flared up at Mark. He removed his hands and exposed his sharp teeth. The creature had an apperence of Freddy and Baraka off of Mortal Kombat combined. The creature leaped in the air towards Mark but a fire torch hit it in mid-air by Big Daddy V. Mark backed up as Big Daddy V handled that thing and attented to Shawn. Mark pressed his right hand where the wound was at to slow the bleeding.

"Shawn, you're going to get through this. I'm throwing you over my shoulder and you gonna get out of here alive because my sister needs your ass and if I didn't respect you enough I'll leave your ass here to die. Now get ahold of yourself and you better live."

Shawn nodded at Mark threating words. Mark grabbed Shawn and threw him across his shoulders like he said he would. Cena and Batista made sure he was on all the way. Mark just wanted to be sure.

"Is he up there."

"Yeah he is." Both Cena and Batista responded. Mark turned to see that Big Daddy V was having a hard time so Paul London and Rey jumped in to help. That was a terrible idea. The creature pushed Rey into a spear. Rey's entire head was completely in it. Blood was gushing from the head and spear. Somehow the creature manage to grab the torch from Big Daddy V and swung it in his head. His head was completely knocked off and it was burned by the fire. Paul London saw that his small figure wasn't going to do anything so he tried to run but the creature caught him. The thing grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. It then bit him by the neck and pulled the large piece of skin off and started to chew and eat it. As the thing was eating Paul London's skin the blood was spreading everywhere. The thing roared and that was the cue for Mark, Glen, HHH, Jeff, Batista, CM Punk, Steve, Dwayne, Randy, Jeff, Shawn, and Y2J to leave. Y2J was about to piss on himself.

"Oh HELL NO! Let's get the fuck out of here."

Seeing Big Daddy V, Rey, and Paul London die was enough. The men quickly ran as the thing continued to eat Paul London. As they were running HHH started to speak to CM Punk.

"Hey Horror Wiz, what the fuck was that!?"

Punk answered Paul's question in syllables. "It's...Hannibal....Lector...Cannibal like....the people....from Hill Have...Eyes."

Jeff remembered how Hannibal looked in the move. "I don't recall him looking THAT bad."

The Rock reminiced too. "Yeah you're right. I don't remember either."

Steve also spoke. "Maybe he transformed or something."

The men focused more on running instead of talking. Mark was the most tired. Beads of sweat fromed from his forehead. Carrying his and Shawn's weight isn't exactly light. It's like carrying an anvil. Randy saw an exit come up but it faded because he tripped and fell on the ground. When he and the rest of the men turned around they saw a door swing open. Randy nearly fanited when he saw Jessie, Festus, John Morrison, and The Miz emerged from the secret door dead.

"I don't even remember them coming up missing!!! What the fuck!!?? When did they die!!??" Randy stated still screaming.

Rolling his eyes out of fustration, Mark grabbed Randy by the shoulder to pull him up. "Who gives a damn!!?? They're dead and there's nothing we can do about it!! Bring your ass!!"

Randy got himself together and continued to run for the exit like the rest of the men did. They were happy when they saw the women waiting on them. Once Randy came out the entrance Valerie, Cherry, and Sara pushed the door closed. They were back outside but this time in a field. Eve hugged Y2J and looked around and noticed that a few people were missing.

"Where's everyone else."

Y2J sighed before answering. "Paul London, Bid Daddy V, and Rey Mysterio is dead. Miz, Morrison, Jessie, and Festus went missing without any of us knowing and got killed they had arrows in their heads. Must be Katrina that killed them."

Eve screamed at the information. HHH and Sara hugged one another and so Glen and Tiffany. Trish noticed Shawn's body on her brother's shoulder.

"Mark, is Shawn alive!!??"

Mark knew how hysterical Trish was. "Yeah but barely. He lost a lot of blood. Hannibal got to him. He's the last killer."

Trish eyes were wide when she heard Hannibal. She seen the movie too many times to know what that thing was capable of. Mark was speaking amoung everyone now.

"He ate Paul London alive. SHIT!!!! This is fucked up! I should've seen he was the mastermind behind this shit."

Steve looked at Mark confused. "Who?"

Mark was staring at five figures ahead. "The one in the middle. Pegasus AKA Adam."

Everyyone especially Briitany looked straight ahead and Brittany kness buckled. In the emerald green looking cloak with black jeans and a black shirt on stood in the middle Pegasus/Adam. Brittany thoguht that she'll never see or hear Adam again. JC and Michael Myers was on his right side and Leatherface and Katrina was on his left. Hannibal came from out of nowhere and stood beside Pegasus's right side. He manage to get out somehow. All fear rose inside of Brittany. Mark placed Shawn lightly on the ground and walked towards Pegasus.

"Mark NO!" Brittany tried to grab her husband but CM Punk pulled her away.

"This is what he was meant to do. I know his purpose and so does he." Brittany llooked back and forth between Punk and Mark.

She was calling Taker's name but he wouldn't respond. Pegasus started to walk towards Taker. Both men walking slowly towards one another. Everyone braced themselves for the worst. Pegasus and Taker stood eye to eye with one another. Pegasus's crew on one side and Mark's crew on the other. Both men looked down at each other.

"Finally Mark or should I say Taker."

Mark replied back. "It finally comes down to this Adam or should I say Pegasus."

Both men started at each other in the eyes, not blinking once. Pegasus had formed a crooked smile on his face. "So you figured ouy your purpose?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah however it is avoidable."


	20. What The Fuck?

**_Whelp! I'm back! Lucky for you guys I'll be over my dad's for awhile which means I'll be updating hopefully from now and until Saturday. Thanks to Souless666, Ainat, Jen, and Tanya for the reviews. Souless666 I see you're rather confused. That's good because this chapter will answer your question. Jen I hope to keep your attention captured. Ainat, I can't see how Hannibal does it either. The THING is sick to the mother-fucking core! Sorry I had to kill Rey Tanya. He served his purpose which was a pawn. At the end of this chapter somebody is going to have their mouth wide open. They are going to be pissed at me and wanting more. I hope to accomplish this in this chapter. I hope this will have you girls saying WHAT THE FUCK!!?? Speaking of that phrase it's ironic that that's the name of the chapter._**

"What makes you think that it's avoidable." Pegasus growled at Mark's ludacris statement.

Mark smirked at Pegasus's facial expression. "Because I'm going to stop you."

Pegasus laughed at Mark's determination. Haven was screaming "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" at Mark. He told her to stay with Mommy and be a good girl. Pegasus laughed again at Mark.

"I see you're quite the family man Mark. It's a shame. Do your family know who you REALLY are. You're not Mark Calaway. Deep down inside you're The Undertaker. You know that book said that the man I MOSTLY hate must be killed by the hands of me. Well I don't hate Mark, however, I DO hate The Undertaker. I will expose you in front of everyone. Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way."

Mark looked at Pegasus carefully. He knew this day would come. Ever since that book was found he knew his fate. The Undertaker role wasn't just a role that pleased the fans but it was a part of Mark. Pegasus realized it and is using it against him. He wish that Brittany and everyone else wouldn't figure out but there's no other way. Mark's alter ego, Undertaker was about to be exposed and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Do as you will Pegasus but let THIS ME say something to Brittany before I change forever." Pegasus nodded in response.

Mark walked away from Pegasus and stopped in front of Brittany the concern on her face was priceless. Mark let out a huge sigh.

"Brittany, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the other me. In the next couple of seconds I won't be me anymore. When you see me transform, I want you to run like hell and get out of here alive. Glen will look out for you. I leave everything to you. I'm sorry that our forever didn't last forever. I love you."

Tears were coming down her cheeks. She didn't understand any of this at all. "Mark, what are you talking about?" She managed to croak out. Haven was still sleeping lightly on Brittany's back. The little girl can sleep through anything. Mark walked up to Haven and kissed her on the cheek. He then gave one last passionate kiss to Brittany on the lips. He walked away and back to Pegasus.

"MARK!! MARK COME BACK!!" Everyone was shouting behind him but Mark kept walking towards Pegasus. He stopped in front of Pegasus and stared him in the eye.

"Let's do this." Pegasus nodded and backed away ten feet from Mark. Mark closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. Lighting started to form from Pegasus's hands. Once he had enough, he released all of it on Mark and it hit him in his chest. Mark's body flew from where he was standing to where the boulder-like door to the crypt was at. Mark fell down with a loud thud. Everyone ran towards Mark. Katrina, JC, Michael Myers, Leatherface, and Hannibal walked next to their master.

"It's done My Lord." JC finally stated.

Pegasus nodded in agreement. "Yes it is."

Before Glen could make it to Mark's body, he rose up. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Mark walked slowly as everyone backed away. W_hat the hell is wrong with my brother?_ Glen thought to himself. Brittany shook uncontrollably as Mark walked back slowly to Pegasus. Glen couldn't stand the sight anymore.

"Mark what the hell is wrong with you!!?? Don't go back to that idiot!!" Glen bellowed at his brother but he didn't get a response. Once he reached Pegasus, Mark turned around and everyone damn near cried, including the men. Mark wasn't Mark. He changed. Mark's simple jean and shirt was gone and his wrestling attire was on. He had on the black hat with the extermly large leather jacket that he wore when getting in the ring. Although he didn't have on his gloves, he still had on the black pants with the gold insignia on the side. The large black boots was also on. The only difference was that the straps that was usually connected to the black pants wasn't on so his muscular frame showed competley. The green eyes were no longer gentle. They were piercing and deadly. Pegasus stood in front of Mark clapped in victory.

"Well done Mark. Oh excuse me, I mean Taker."

Taker nodded at Pegasus and stared at the few people that once knew him as Mark. Brittany couldn't stop crying. Everyone walked closer to Pegasus and his gang. Everyone was shocked at Mark's appearence. Trish couldn't believe that this man was her brother.

"Mark.....what........what happened to you?"

Taker looked at Trish emotionless. "Mark is no more. Call me Taker."

Trish flinched at the lighting above as he said Taker. Brittany looked at Pegasus then Taker then back at Pegasus. She ran with one last glance at the man that used to be her husband. All the women ran after Brittany. Tiffany was now one Trish's back. The men stepped away from Taker. Pegasus smiled uncontrollably.

"Looks like you scared Brittany away. Oh well. I'll find her again. Until then we have to do something about this. JC, Hannibal, Michael, Leatherface, and Katrina, eliminate these fools."

The five braced themseleves for combat but Take raised his hands and stopped all of them. Pegasus was surprised they stopped. Taker walked slowly forward while the men backed away. CM Punk was still in the front because he had Shawn's weight to deal with. He was face to face with Taker. CM Punk started to cry as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Instead Taker pushed him out the way, knocking him and Shawn to the ground. Dwayne frowned at the sight.

"Mark!! That's going too far! Snap out of it man!"

Taker glared at Dwayne. "I said I'm not Mark."

Steve jumped in. "Yes you are Mark."

Taker then glared at Steve. "No I'm not."

Dwayne stepped a little more forward than the rest of the men. "Yes you are."

Taker grew angry as his eyes rolled at the back of his head. "I SAID NO I'M NOT!!!!!!"

At the end of the word NOT lighting boomed in the air and struck Dwayne in his head. His body jerked in all ways as the electricity flowed through him. Foam started to form at the corners of his mouth. Once the lighting set through Dwayne's body he fell to the ground. When Taker's eyes were normal, he saw that CM Punk had already ran with Shawn on his back along with HHH and Randy. Blood seeped through Dwayne's body as the steam from the lighting came from it. His skinned was badly burned and there was no way in hell he survided that. Glen stood in bewilderement.

"This isn't the man that's my brother. MARK!! MARK!! YOU MONSTER!!! Give me back Mark you monster!!"

Taker continued to stare at the man he once knew as his brother. Glen tried to get to Taker but Cena and Batista held him back.

"He's Mark no more. HE'S TAKER!! He made that very clear to us by killing Dwayne!!" Cena said as he struggled to keep Glen under control.

"Cena's right. That ain't Mark! He's Taker. Just like he said. If he was Mark wouldn't have never killed Dwayne!"

Glen gave up and Cena and Batista was finally able to pull Glen along with them. Y2J, Jeff, and Steve. The men was running like hell in the same direction the ladies, CM Punk with Shawn on his back, Randy, and HHH. Pegasus laughed at Taker's former friends and family.

"Katrina and Leatherface go after the women. Make sure you keep Brittany and Trish alive and bring her to The Chambers. Michael and JC, go after Glen, CM Punk, Cena, HHH, and Shawn but keep Shawn alive at all cost. Bring him to The Chambers. Hannibal, eat anyone who comes in the way of the plan. NOW GO!"

At command the five went to serve their master. Taker and Pegasus was the only two on the field. Taker turned and looked at Pegasus and Pegasus did the same.

"Well looks like they got the point."

Taker nodded. "I must go to The Chambers with you if I want this to end."

Pegasus also nodded in agreement. "Very well. Then shall we go?"

The two men walked side by side. Both have transformed into something different. Pegasus, the man that used to be called Edge by his fans. The man that was once married to Brittany and happy at one point. The man that was once Adam Copeland. The man that killed himself in the prison. The man that became a soul and found Katrina. The man that be came a killer and Pegasus. Taker, the man that used to be called The Phenom by his fans. The man that was once married to Brittany and was happy with her and his family. The man that was once Mark Calaway. The man that let Pegasus kill him to transform. The man that became emotionless and lost man that killed his best friend The Rock AKA Dwayne and became Taker.


	21. Destiny

**_Well, well, well. I'm back again. Thanks to Jen, Tanya, Souless666, and Ainat for the reviews. I left you three women saying WHAT THE FU*K! I'm glad I left you girls with more questions. Souless666, you're STILL confused huh? Well maybe this chapter can help you out a little bit. Oh yeah, Mark didn't have a choice to turn into Taker. Pegasus was going to force him anyways so it really didn't matter. I thought I was being generous and sparing Mark a LITTLE pain. Yeah I can't believe it either Jen. Taker and Pegasus? Wow what sick things is going on in my 16 year old mind!? LMAO! Ainat, hopefully I'll be updating between now and Saturday so you don't have to wait for more chapters starting Saturday. You can start now. Well enough with gibberish. It's time to have some explaining done._**

Cherry, Stephanie, Brittany, Tiffany, Sara, Trish, Cherry, Beth, Valerie, and Eve was out of breath after running for so long. All the women sat next to two big boulders to catch their breath. Trish squinched in pain at the sharp pain that was developing in her stomach. Maryse looked at the Canadian blode woman with concern.

"Are you alright Trish? Do you need to be carried?" The French Canadian spoke in her hoarsed accent.

"No I'm fine. I just got a lot of things on my mind right now. I'm worried about Shawn and his condition and my brother. What.....what happened to him? He just switched like that."

When Trish said like that she snapped her fingers toogether. Brittany placed her right hand on her forehead and began to cry softly. Tiffany, although weak and fragile, limped to her twin's side. Once Tiffany sat down next to Brittany, Brittany started to cry even harder on her sister's shoulder. Valerie went over and embraced her two daughter in a tight hug. Valerie, as a mother, must calm her child down, even though she's 26.

"It's okay Brittany. If you really love Mark then he'll come back to you the right way. Love conquers all."

Brittany sniffed a little on Tiffany's shoulder. Once she stopped, she looked up at her mother with fire red eyes and a somewhat pale face. "What if my love can't reach Mark, then what Mama?"

Valerie stroked her daughters face. "It will sweetheart. You just got to believe."

Valerie slightly frowned but then straightened up her face. Her daughter was too deep in love and when young women get like that it's hard for them to focus. The continued depression continued as the women sulked for another 5 minutes. Stephanie raised up and walked away from the crowd. Sara got up also and frowned behind Stephanie.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said it more demanding than she thought.

Stephanie turned around to answer Sara. "AWay before Taker comes back and try to kill us all." Stephanie turned and walked off again.

Sara huffed as the rest of the women finally got up and walked behind Stephanie. Eve paused as she heard someone screaming to the top of their lungs lungs. They knew it was a man but it was hard to tell by screaming like a girl voice that was projected. The ladies turned around to see who was making the noise. CM Punk came flying by the ladies screaing. He didn't even acknowledge the women as he ran. The women took the hint and went after CM Punk. They came to a hult when CM Punk finally stopped next to the beach. He was breathing heavily and talking to himself.

"Okay Phil. You're just dilutional. This is a nightmare and you will wake up eventually.....hopefully. It's okay. You're not in Jamaica. You're not being chased by serial killers and your friend didn't turn into a killer too. Taker isn't Taker. Taker didn't kill Dwayne. Oh no he didn't. Like you said, this is a dream."

Cherry finally caught up with the Straight Edge Superstar. CM Punk looked at Cherry when she approached him.

"Punk what's wrong with you, screaming like that! Have you lost your natural mind!"

CM Punk looked at Cherry with grimance. "No but I wished I did."

The rest of the women finally came up. CM Punk looked at Shawn and wished he hadn't. The blood was seeping out even more faster than expected. The footstpes of Randy made the entire crowd turn around. He walked passed everyone and kneeled down next to Trish and Shawn. Randy looked at Trish with deep sencerity.

"Trish, I know you can't stand me but I can help Shawn out. Before I came to the WWE, I was taking medical classes. It's nothing fancy but it'll help ease the pressure and blood from his neck. I would've said something earlier but I couldn't because I figured you wouldn't want to hear from me but let me at least make some admends here."

Trish looked over Randy catiously. Shawn seen the look Trish gave Randy.

"Let him do something Trish. I'll bleed to death if you don't let him."

Trish gave in and stepped away from Shawn and Randy. Randy got closer to Shawn and inspected the wound. He toke off his shirt and tore it into little pieces. Randy then placed the pieces carefully on and tied them together. Once he was done the bleeding had stopped. Randy spoke back to Trish.

"It'll work for now but not very long. I'll give it an hour or two before he starts to bleed again. We must leave now."

Brittany interjected. "I'm not leaving without Mark."

Sara spoke this time. "Yeah and not only that Paul, Steve, Cena, Batista, Jeff, and Glen are all missing. We can't just leave them."

Randy sighed at the two women and looked at CM Punk. "You didn't tell them did you?"

Punk shook his head. "I didn't have the heart."

Randy nodded to let Punk know he understood. Randy looked at Brittany with seriousness. "Brittany, Taker killed Dwayne. He's no longer Mark and you have to accept the fact that he's Taker now. If he was NORMAL he wouldd've have killed Dwayne."

There was several moments of silence as everyone's mouth dropped except for CM Punk's and Shawn's because they already knew this fact. Out of nowhere Brittany slapped Randy across his face. It was slightly red. Randy carefully turned his head back around and looked at Brittany.

"Don't you ever talk down on my husband like that again. He would never kill anybody. Punk, tell him."

CM Punk sighed also. "I'm sorry Brittany but he's right."

Brittany couldn't believe her ears. She glanced down at Shawn for backup.

"Shawn, say it isn't SO!!??"

Shawn winced in pain as he spoke. "It's true."

After finally realising the truth Brittany started to cry softly. Randy embraced her in a tight hug. She would usually pull him away but she needed the comfort. Once he saw that she wasn't crying anymore, he released her. Brittany wiped away the tears in her eyes. CM Punk bented down and grabbed Shawn and placed him on his back. There was one more question that needed to be answered.

"Punk, why? Why did Mark have to change?"

"Because it's the only way to kill Pegasus and it's the only way for Pegasus to rest in peace by killing Taker. Not only that it's mainly because of destiny."

With that said CM Punk began to walk away along with everyone else behind him. A butcher knife flew past everyone and hit a coconut tree. Everyone snapped their heads in the direction it came from. There stood Michael Myers and JC. JC laughed a ridiculous laugh. Maryse started to breath fast as CM Punk redied himself to run faster than anyone because he had Shawn's weight to deal with. Everyone flinched at Maryse's voice.

"Everyone run to the nearest shack!!"

Everyone ran like they were chickens with their head cut off. Michael Myers walked patiently like he do in the movies as JC was running behind them. Sara prayed that Glen, Paul, Steve, Cena, Batista, and Jeff make it alive wherever the hell their at on this island.


	22. The Chambers

**_Thanks to Souless666, Ainat, and Tanya for the reviews. Ainat, I hope the guys are fine too but you never know what's going to happen in this head of mine. Souless666, you've answered all your questions and you're right about all of them. Mark knew he was going to transform sooner or later. Tanya, as afr as killing CM Punk....I don't know at least not right now. However this statement is for everyone. I already have the ending mapped out in the head. Now it's just a matter of time to get to the final chapter and the results may cause you ladies to hate my guts. Well I'm done chit-chatting here. After I update this story I'm off to my new story, Hearbreaking Punk Diva. Anyways enjoy!~Myresa_**

Glen, Paul, Steve, Cena, and Batista manage to get away from Pegasus and Taker. They ended up running into some cave that they really didn't mean to. They concluded it was better being in there instead of being out there. The men took this oppurtunity to catch their breaths as they walked catiously into the cave. Glen stopped walking and ounched the cave wall. Cena, Batista, Paul, and Steve turned their heads.

"Why did it have to be my brother? WHY!!??"

The other four men didn't dare to open their mouths. It wasn't in their place to talk at this point. They understood that Glen was very upset about Mark's transformation. Once Glen was done talking to himself, he continued to walk down the cave with the rest of the guys behind him. The cave was somewhat dark and murky. The occasional splahes of water that the men stepped into echoed through the cave. There was some sort of green liget that Batista found nearby.

"Let's follow the green light."

The rest of the men nodded and followed Batista towards the green light. Once they saw the light completely, they noticed right off the back that it was a room. There was two chambers that was near the big chamber where the green light was coming from. Torches was lit as the flames were crackling in the room. The five men spreaded out to investigate. Paul looked at the writings that was carved on the cave walls. It must have been in hyrogliphics or Hymnos because he couldn't understand any of it. Steve noticed that there were a message on the main chamber in the middle. _Place main sacrafice._ Steve frowned as he wondered what the hell did that mean. Batista looked carefully at the green light. There was nothing spectacular about it but the description behind the small chamber to the right caught his attention. _Green means nothing however red means acceptable._ Cena was looking at the entrance to make sure no one was coming in the way they came in and so did Glen.

All men froze when they heard that familiar sound echo through the cave. Glen looked around and noticed that Y2J was missing.

"Anybody seen Chris?"

When Glen mentioned that a loud scream filled the cave as they saw a shadow of blood squirted out everywhere. Cena swallowed hard on his spit.

"Does that answer your question!?"

Leatherface, with his chainsaw at hand ran towards the men. The five of them turned around and realize that the only way to get out of here was the way Leatherface was coming. Basically they were trapped. The five men panicked. There were no point in hiding because the room was so small that Leatherface would've found them easily. Cena, Batista, Steve, Glen, and Paul braced themseleves for the worst. Leatherface came running towrds them with that chainsaw. Just inches away and stop. The men looked carefully and took a few paces back. An arrow shot through Leatherface's head and then his right hand. This causes him to drop the chain saw and it made a loud thud. Another arrow was shot and it entered into his heart. Leatherface fell backwards and then Katrina emerged from behind Leatherface. The men took several more steps back and Katrina took note of that.

"I'm not here to kill you. Just hand on for a second. He isn't dead completely."

Katrina grabbed a pocket knife and stabbed Leatherface with it in the heart. He made a loud growl. She reached into her somewhat utillity belt and and pulled out a vile. She took the cork out and poured the contents on Leatherfaces's heart. He screamed and groaned until eventually his voice wasn't heard anymore. Once Katrina was done she threw the vial against the wall and it shattered. She drung Leatherface's corpse near the wall she threw the vial at. With one last glance, Katrina cutted Leatherface's head off as the redish-blackish blood shot out. From the sight Cena collapsed on the ground. Once she was done she took a piece of coth from Leatherfac and wiped off the blood off her fang like gaunlet. Once she was done, Katrina placed it on some type of hook on her weapond belt. She walked over to her bow and arrows and placed it on a clip behind her back. Glen spoke once she was finished.

"You killed your on teamate? What the fuck!?"

Katrina rolled her eyes at Glen. "I'm not longer on their side and if you tell Pegasus I will kill all of you."

The five men gulped. Steve finally found his voice and asked Katrina a question. "So did you or Leatherface kill Chris."

"If you're talking about the blonde headed guy that was killed inside this cave then it was Leatherface."

Cena sighed and slid down to the ground pondering his thoughts. Glen walked up to Katrina.

"Katrina, why did you double-cross Pegasus. Isn't he your boyfriend or something."

Katrina's face grew from anger. "That sonofabitch isn't my man NOT ANYMORE!! He doesn't love me like a man should! He's still in love with Brittany! He still wants her."

To Glen it almost looked as if she wanted to cry. Batista walked up to her and Glen.

"What happened?"

"Katrina maintained herself and answered the question. "Pegasus told me the TRUE way of fading away and it has nothing to do with me."

Cena got up off the ground and approached Katrina along with Paul.

"What do you mean?"

Katrina shifted her head from Batista to Cena and then looked at everyone.

"The ritual goes like this. Pegasus is a soul that will never rest until he fades away by the death of the man he hates and the woman that he loves. That woman is Brittany and that man is Taker. However there's more. A couple that shares the same amount of love Taker and Brittany has must be sacraficed. That's why Shawn and Tiffany is apart of this. They're basically witnesses and nothing more. If all of this is completed then Pegasus will rest in peace. What he failed to realize that now that Mark is Taker, he's more powerful than ever. It will be rather difficult to defeat but Pegasus still have the upper hand."

Paul slightly frowned a little. "How if you just said that Taker is more powerful than ever? And I thought you were ordered to go after the women."

"I was but I don't follow behind Pegasus anymore and I did say Taker is more powerful than ever, however, Pegasus has the same power. They're both equal to each other but there is way. The room that we are inside in are called The Chambers. There is a piece that's missing from this equation. I came here to get that piece and the only way that would happen if I came here in The Chambers."

Glen still looked confused. "So..what is this missing piece?"

Katrina slightly plastered a smile on her face. "You men will see."


	23. Transformation Part II

**_Well, well, well. I'm back again. Thanks to Jen, Tanya, and Ainat for the reviews. I'm glad I still got your attention Jen. Yeah you're right Ainat. If it wasn't for Katrina then they wold be dead but I'm going to reveal why she saved them. I'm glad you trust me Tanya and yes Leatherface is offically DEAD EVERYONE! So 1 down and 5 more to go BABY!!!!! After this chapter, Chapter 3 for my new story Heartbreaking Punk Diva will be posted in three hours. I'm sorry if that's gonna be awhile. I have to take a nap people!!!!_**

"What do you mean we'll see?" Glen asked as he arched his eyebrow.

Katrina was paying more attention to him than anyone else. "You and Taker are brothers if I'm not mistaking correct?"

"Uh............yeah."

"Exactly."

Glen still looked confused. He didn't understand what Katrina was talking about. Cena thought for a moment until he finally understood what she was talking about. He didn't think it was possible but now that Katrina mentioned it, it does makes since.

"I know what Katrina's talking about." Cena stated gloomy as all eyes were on him now. "She means that you are Taker's brother. Since you and Mark are brothers it will only make since that you and TAKER are brothers. Glen........you're your stage name too. You ARE Kane."

Glen held his breath as he comprehended the information. Once he couldn't hold it any longer he released and turned to Katrina. She had a facial expression that said "He's absolutely right." But just to be sure Glen asked anyway.

"I'm...Kane?"

Katrina nodded. "Yes. Your alter ego, Kane, is a part of you just like Taker is a part of Mark. There's no denying it."

"What makes you so sure?" Batista said in some sort of disbelief.

Katrina snapped her eyes and head at him. "When Mark turned into Taker that said it right there. I knew that Glen was Kane because him and Mark are related. And if that statement is true then Kane and Taker are brothers, which is Glen and Mark. To simply put it in understanding words, Kane and Undertaker are brothers like Glen and Mark. Glen transforming into Kane is THE only way to stop Pegasus completely."

After finally comprehending, Paul put the two ends together. "So basically the Brothers of Destruction ARE real and they are the components to say everyone that is living on this island including you?"

Katrina nodded. "Yes. I'm in danger just as much as you guys are. Especially since I killed Leatherface. To be honest....I'm nothing more than a restless soul. I thought following behind Pegasus will help me fade forever in peace but I was wrong. I think my purpose was to end Pegasus and rest in peace forever. That's part of the reason why I came here."

"Oh? And what's the other reason?" Steve asked as he looked carefully at Katrina.

"Pegasus MUST be stopped. I don't want to see ANY unessasary bloodshed. Glen.I know that this is a bomb that's dropped onto you like this but I need you to go into that main chamber and transform. It's the only way!"

Glen swallowed on his spit and closed his eyes. Was he ready to take on this challenge? If his fans saw him they would think he was weak but at the end of the day he's Glen. A regular human being like them. He makes mistakes and have a personal life like them. He was more than in love with Tiffany than he was with any other woman. The child growing inside of her was his child and his very first one. Was Glen ready to give all of thi s up just to kill Pegasus. e finally made a decision.

"I'm not going to transform."

Katrina looked appaued. "Don't be ridiculous. You HAVE TO!"

Jeff interjected. "You gotta admit Katrina. This is a lot on him right now. If he transform he may not see Tiffany and his unborn child EVER again."

Katrina snorted. "Of course he can see them again! He just won't be Glen that's all! Look! Glen has something that Mark doesn't and do you know what it is Glen?"

Glen looked at Katrina bewildered. "No. What?"

"Self control. Back when I was a human I used to watch and I saw how the WWE made Mark so ruthless while they made up story lines for you falling in love with some chick and being tough at the same time. Sure, that storyline did work for Mark and Sara when he was another persona but this new really shows Mark who he is truely is. He IS a tall, dark, and handsome man. He WILL beat down anybody that stands in his way or make him mad. He don't have SELF CONTROL and you do Glen! And because of that, you be able to go back to your natural self again."

Glen smiled a little at the information but he wasn't sure if he should celebrate so early. "That's good but what about Mark."

"Mark.I'm not so sure. See, you know what's important to you in life and you appreciate it and don't take it for granted however Mark doesn't. It would take something drastic for Taker to be the same again."

Glen glared at Katrina. "Mark doesn't take Brittany for granted! He have a family with her! He loves her!"

"Do you REALLY think that!? THAT'S why Taker is Mark's alter ego. Taker lives in honesty and doesn't give a damn how bad it hurts people while Mark lives in a lie. If he truely loved Brittany then why is Sara still in the picture?"

Paul walked up to Katrrina all in her face. "Because I'm Mark's best friend. Even though they used to be married that's my woman now and Mark understands that. The three of us came to that decision almost a year ago."

Katrina laighed at Paul's stupidity. "Do you honestly think that Taker would let that slide and please noticed that I said Taker and NOT mark. Taker still loves Sara and so does Mark. Mark is an Asshole. He lives in lies. Taker on the other hand could care less that you and Sara are tgether. Taker will always love Sara no matter what. He loves Sara more than he loves Brittany and that's if he loves her at all. Little do you know Paul, Sara knew what was burried underneath Mark and she got scared so she PURPOSELY made her marriage a failure."

The men was star struck when they heard all of this information. The way Katrina was explaining it made sense and that it was comfirmed that Mark and Taker are two people. Katrina continued to speak.

"I know all this information because I was a soul looking from above when all this happened. Sara ONLY ran because the rest of the women ran. If that wouldn't have never happened then she would've ran right into the man she loves and that's Taker. True love means accepting someone no matter what they are and that's what Sara did. he accepted Taker even through all the flaws and that's why Taker will forever love Sara and that goes the same for Sara. This is only a portion of the truth. We'll find out more once we regroup with Taker and Pegasus. We must find them before they come here. Glen, knowing all of this information you still have to transform."

Glen took a deep breath and without saying anything to anybody he went inside of the main chamber. The glass door closed and electricity started to come from the chamber. It flowed through Glen's body as he struggled to maintain himself. He thought about Tiffany and their child. A slight smile came across his face as a burning desire went through him. Once it stopped it was smoky in the cave and a figure walked out in front of the men and Katrina. The six baced away as the figure came clear into the sight as the smoke dissappeared. Katrina grinned when she saw the tall figure. Dressed in blacks boots with black and red pants with no shirt, KANE stood in front of Steve, John, Jeff, Batista, Paul, and Katrina.


	24. The Soul Fighter

**_Well thanks to tanya2byour21, Jen, Ainat, and Souless666. Thank you all women. Me being a senior has kept me busy so I barely have time to update. I know this is late but R.I.P. Patrick Swayze. I'm sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to. This senior year is killing me. I'm not going to Homecoming but I am going to the Grammys. Money is short so I have to work what with I got. Not to mention prom, 2 senior trips, and a class ring. I'm not trying to make ends meet and it's beginning to be stressful. Again thanks for the reviews and hopefully you'll love this chapter. Enjoy!_**

Maryse, Sara, Brittany, Tiffany, Valerie, CM Punk (with Shawn on his back), Randy, Trish, Cherry, Stephanie, Eve, and Beth was still running away from Michael Myers and JC. The two killers wouldn't give up. They were right on their tails. CM Punk was ahead of everybody and he wasn't about to slow down. Shawn was beginning to get drowsy because of the blood lost however he was able to spot a shack. He couldn't project his voice like he normally could but he was able to raise his hand in the air and point to the shack. Punk noticed it and screamed so everyone could here him.

"Everyone to the right!!!! Follow me!!!!!!"

They followed CM Punk like they were supposed to. Because Punk was ahead of everybody he made it to the shack first. He sat Shawn down on the recliner chair and went back to the entrance. He opened up the door wide so everyone could enter it. Sara, Brittany, Tiffany, Trish, and Valerie was the first ones to come in followed by Randy. Stephanie came in as soon as Randy did. Eve was 2 yards away from the door when a butcher knife was flying and it landed in the back of her head. Stephanie was scraming ran closer into the shack. Maryse ran faster and made it into the shack. Cherry and Beth were the last ones out there. Beth began to panick a little bit.

"We're almost there Cherry!!!"

"Oh no you don't!!!!!"

As JC said that he pulled a ancient looking shotgun from its holder on his back and fired it. Cherry's brains flew everywhere and a piece of it landed on Beth's shoulders. It scared Beth so bad that the impact made her fall on the ground. Beth tried quickly to get back up but Michael was faster. He took another butcher knife and stabbed Beth to death in her back. Everyone in the shack started to scream. Punk had seened enough and so did Randy and they both closed and locked the door. Trish ran to her husband to see if he was okay.

"What's with all the screaming?"

Shawn slurred on his words as he tried his best to keep his attention on Trish. Trish hesterically spoke to Shawn in a fast paced voice.

"Eve, Cherry, and Beth are DEAD!!! They're coming after us next!!!"

Shawn tried to speak but once again he couldn't. Brittany walked behind Trish to see Shawn's condition.

"This is bad. Shawn will be next if we don't get help. The bleeding isn't stopping."

"Shawn baby stay with me! I need you! Our child needs you!"

"I'm...............trying I........... but I don't think..............I can make it."

"YES YOU CAN SHAWN!!!!!!"

Valerie walked up to the crying couple.

"I hate to sound mean but JC and Michael Myers is going to kill us if we don't do something in a matter of seconds. Now I have an idea. Can anybody find me some air fresherner and a pack of matches?"

Nbody didn't dare ask any questions as they searched for what Valerie had asked for. Randy managed to find some matches and Maryse found some air fresherner. They both gave Valerie the things. She slid two matches on the side of the match box and fire came from the tip on the match. The lit matches in one hand and the air fresherner in the other, Valerie braced herself.

"You'll know when it's time for yall to run. Run out to the back door. If I'm not mistaken, there should be a cordless phone near the back door. Somebody grab it and run outside. Hopefully this plan of mine's will woork because if it doesn't then death will take me. Brittany and Tiffany, find your husbands and I'm so proud that I raised such beautiful daughters."

A tear slid from Valerie's eye as Tiffany and Brittany hugged their mother. Through the crying Tiffany managed to say something.

"I love you Mom."

"Yeah. I love too Mom."

Valerie nodded to let her twin daughters know that she understood. Everyone stepped back and made sure they were ready to run to the back like Valerie asked. CM Punk picked Shawn back up. Maryse stepped aside so that Punk could run first before anybody because of the weight of Shawn. JC and Michael burt through the front door. The group ran towards the back like they were asked all except Brittany. With one last look at JC and Michael Valerie loudly screamed:

"BURN IN HELL MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!"

She sprayed the air fresherner in front of the match and the fire spreaded out like a blow torch. The fire was so large that it burned JC in the face. Michael was able to dodge it in time. The fire was starting to burn JC all over his body. He thrashed and screamed but it didn't help. He ended up falling through the window and landed on the ground outside. The fire was now starting to spread on the curtains in the shack. Valerie had stopped because there was no air fresherner left. She through the empty can on the ground. Brittany smiled but it then faded as Michael came out of no where and stabbed her mother in the heart.

"MMMOOOMMM!!! NOOOOOOOO!!'

Brittany stood there screaming for two seconds until Randy grabbed her by her right arm and pulled her out of the burning shack along with the cordless phone. Michael grabbed his kife out of Valerie's heart and made his way towards the rest of the group leaving behind the burning shack, Valerie's corpse, and the burning corpse of JC.


	25. The Anger of The Undertaker

**_I konw. I'm late updating once again. Please don't judge me. I got to get up at 4 in the morning to make sure my brother and cousins get to school on time. Not to mention I have to catch the bus to get to school. Me and my boyfriend Jaron broke up. He's nothing but a prick. That's okay though cause I got my eye on this other cutie named Guilford so the hell with Jaron!!!!! I'm trying very hard to make time ladies so please again don't judge me. Oh and pray for me girlies!! I just put in a app. for University of Detroit Mercy and major in Pre-Medicine. Keep your fingers crossed for me!!!!!!!!! If you want to stay in contact with me just add me as a friend on facebook. Just type Myresa Darden and you should find me. I'm probably the only Myresa Darden on this plannet! LMAO!!! Anyways I hope you ladies enjoy this chapter oh and Souless666 thanks for the advice!!! ENJOY!!!!_**

The tention that Taker and Pegasus was carrying with each other was crazy. Both men looked each other down as they continued to walk to The Chambers. They finally made it to the cave were the Chambers was located. Pegasus stopped in front of a huge boulder and so did Taker. Pegasus began to speak in a laguage that Taker couldn't understand. The boulder moved aside and Taker and Pegasus entered the cave. The heavy footsteps between the men could be heard throughout the entire cave. A greem light was in Taker's eyesight.

"What's that light?"

"The light from The Chambers. We're almost there."

Taker nodded and continued to say nothing as Pegasus lead the way. Pegasus suddenly stopped walking and it caused Taker to run right into him. Pegasus eyes and nose flared as he saw the sight right in front of him. Taker came from behind Pegasus to see what he was staring at. The blood that seeped from Chris's body didn't phase Taker but the chainsaw that was lying on the ground distrubed him.

"Leatherface has been here Pegasus."

"Yeah I know. It looks like he got to one of your....... I mean Mark's friends."

A female voice from deeper inside the cave made Pegasus and Taker more alert. Pegasus tilted his head towards the deeper end of the cave and Taker followed with no questions asked. The green light was completely exposed as the two monsters walked more closer and closer. Taker sensed a bad vibe from the room and stopped while Pegasus kept on going. He was knocked upside his head as he entered the room with some glass. It shattered in Pegasus's face and he hit the ground. Katrina, Paul, Batista, Jeff, Cena, and Steve ran towards the exit but was stopped by the lighting of Taker. The six of them stopped and walked backwards. By then Pegasus rosed up from the floor and no one but Taker reconized it. He grabbed Katrina by her long jet black hair and yanked her down to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs and she yelped for dear life. Cena, Jeff, Batista, Paul, and Steve backed away from Pegasus and Taker. Pegasus glared down at Katrina.

"So you think you can just betray me like that!!!!!???? Siding with the enemy huh? Well I hope you die by getting cut up to pieces you bitch!!! Leatherface, finish her!!!!"

Katrina let out a weak laugh. "Leatherface is dead."

At those words Pegasus turned his head to the corner where Katrina had pointed. Leatherface's body was leaned against the wall lifeless. Pegasus's blood began to boil and he kicked Katrina again. This time it sounded like he broke a rib. He walked away from Katrina and went to Taker and pointed in the direction where the men were at.

"What about them?"

Taker arched his eyebrow and looked at them. He began to roll his eyes to the back of his eyes.

"I'll take care of them."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!!"

Fire from the main chamber came flying out and hit Taker and he fell with a loud thud. Pegasus snapped his head from Taker to the main chamber and back at Taker. The Paul, Jeff, Batista, Steve, and Cena took this moment of distraction and ran out of the Chamber room. Pegasus saw them run but didn't even bother to chase them. Taker got up from the ground and stared at the main chamber. He rolled his eye again and lightining came from his arms and hands and thrusted it towards the main chamber. The main chamber broke into millions of pieces as the glass also shattered. Once the smoke from the impact ceased Taker's face was in shock. There stood his brother Glen.

"Glen?"

"Glen" smirked at Taker.

"No its Kane!!!"

Taker glared as he saw the details of his brothers. The same attire Glen wears in the ring is the same thing he is wearing right now. Taker thrusted more lightining at his brother and Kane thrusted fire at Taker. Both of their attacks dissolved as each one of them touched each other. Pegasus stepped in as soon as their attacks ceased.

"Katrina told yopu about your alter ego!!!??"

Kane grinned.

"Yeah she did. I'm no longer Glen. It's Kane so you'll addressed me so. Taker you're not in this alone. We can work together to stop Pegasus."

Taker glared at his brother.

"What makes you so sure!!?? YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!"

Taker attacked again but it was nullified by Kane's attack. Pegasus observed the attacks.

"It's no use Taker. You're equally matched. You guys can't destroy each other."

Taker put his eye in their sockets the proper way and the lightining that was emering from his hands finally stopped. Kane knew right off the back that Taker wanted to fight Pegasus alone and that's what he was going to encourage Taker to do. If what is performed in the ring is true then Taker is much more powerful when he's pissed. If what Katrina said is true then maybe................... then it all hit Kane wothin an instant.

"Taker, my dear brother, did Pegasus tell you in THAT form that the only way he can fade away is to kill Sara?"

"What?"

Kane had captured Taker's full attention and that's what Kane wanted.

"Of course Pegasus told MARK that but he didn't tell TAKER that. He wants Sara all to himself. He don't have any intensions of giving her away. MARK may not have loved Sara but TAKER does because Sara knows what you really were. If you fail to kill Pegasus he will have Sara."

The thought of any man but Taker wrapping his arms around Sara made him sick. Premonitions of Pegasus being with Sara enraged him. Taker rolled his eyes to the back of his head again and this time screamed as he gained power inside of him. The cave and The Chambers Room started to shake like an earthquake as rubell began to fall from the celling. Both Kane and Pegasus braced themselves. With one big scream Taker released all the lightining energy he built inside of him and released it. The entire cave collapsed with Pegasus, Kane, and Pegasus inside of it. Paul, Steve, Cen, Batista, and Jeff all turned around to look at the impact.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!!???"

"The hell if I know Jeff!!!"

"We ALL DON'T KNOW PAUL!!! Let's get the hell out of here!! Look, there's a fire at that nearby shack! The women might be there!"

When Batista pointed that out then men ran towards the burning shack. Pegasus, Taker, and Kane emerged from the rocks and ruble that was on top of them. As Kane was moving the rocks off of him he saw that Katrina wasn't dead but she was knocked out cold. He then looked up to see Pegasus and Taker staring at each other face to face from a distance. Taker spoke to Kane in a still raged voice.

"Kane, my dear brother, make sure that everyone leave the island safely but bring Sara to me."

"I will brother."

With that Kane turned away to seacrh for the women and to make sure that Sara was brought to his brother. Pegasus smirked at Taker but Taker didn't smirk.

"Well it comes down to this Taker."

Taker nodded and the two men ran towards each other to get the first strike.


	26. I Don't Care Where You Guys Are Going

_**Alright! I finally made time to update this story. I'm really sorry ladies. I've been really busy lately. Whell, I got accepted to U of D so that's good but pray that I get into U of Michigan (in Ann Arbor). My birthday was on the 7th so now I'm 17 Yay me!!!! I also changed the 16 in my pename to 17. I hope everone had a very Happy Thanksgiving because I know I had and please forgive me for not updating sooner. I hope you love this next chapter! Enjoy!!!~Myresa**_

Paul, Cena, Steve, Batista, and Jeff was still running from the towards the fire they had seen from the distance. Jeff looked over his shoulder to see that Pegasus and Taker was running towards each other to begin a fight. Jeff turned his head towards the front of him and continued to focus on running. A few yards from them, Paul manage to see Brittany laying on the ground apparently crying. As the men got closer they noticed that everyone else was next to them. The men stopped in front of them and got their breathing under control. Paul looked at Sara for answers.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Valerie's dead. She died for us so that we could get ahead."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Batista started to look at the group and saw that it was a couple of people missing.

"Isn't there a couple of people missing Sara?"

"Yeah. Eve, beth, Cherry are all dead and JC is dead also but Michael Myers is still alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that Eve, Cherry, and Beth are dead but at least JC is out of the picture and is burning in hell. Leatherface is with him too."

Brittany stop sobbing and crying for a moment to look at Batista.

"Leatherface is dead? HOW!!??"

"Katrina. She killed him."

"HUH!!??" was the only thing that everyone could say. Batista sighed.

"It's a long story. We need to figure out how the hell we're getting off this damn island."

Trish spoke at once.

"Already figured out. A rescue team is on their way to come and get us. We called and they said their on their way. We just have to survive until then. I hope Shawn survives also."

Trish looked at her husband and felt absolutely bad. There was more blood coming out and he was knocked out on CM Punk's back. Cm Punk made sure that Shawn was all the way on his back before he started walking.

"The team said to meet them at the dock where all the boats come in from. I know where's it at."

Randy nodded at once.

"Good. We should follow you then."

"Has anyone seen Glen?"

Everyone turned to look at Tiffany who's eyes was puffy red. Cena approached her and patted her on the back.

"Glen isn't Glen anymore. I don't mean to be blunt but he's turned into his alter ego also like Mark did only Kane isn't as ruthless as Taker is."

Tiffany looked at Steve for clearence.

"Isn't it true brother?"

"Yeah sis it's true but don't worry he'll be alright."

Tiffany half smiled at her brother as a tear fell from her right eye. She nodded her head to let him know that he's right and she'll be alright. Once that information was clear everyone followed CM Punk towards the docks. They were about half way there when they heard a noise from the far distance. Everyone stopped and checked their surroundings. Steve was more alert than anyone.

"Brace yourselfs everyone."

Everybody was waiting to see what would happen next. A tall figure came out from the bushes and started walking towards them. As the figure got closer Tiffany ran up to it. She jumped into his arms and started sob and weep.

"Glen I'm so happy!"

Everyone felt relief as they saw that it was Glen also. Kane patted his lover on the back and rubbed it.

"I may not be Glen but I promise I'll never be a monster or a killer. We need to move and fast."

He released Tiffany and approached everyone else. They saw that the transformation from Glen to Kane had shown.

"I don't know if the fellas told you or not but Pegasus and Taker are at each other's throats and Katrina is on our side now although she's knocked out cold. There's one thing Pegasus wants and that's you Sara. You must come with me to see Taker. You are his motivation. Without you he want have the strengh to fight Pegasus. He needs you."

Sara nodded at once.

"I understand. Take me to see him at once Gl....I mean Kane. I must see him too."

"NO!!" Sara and Kane looked at Brittany.

"I'm not about to let you have Mark all over again! He's MY husband!!"

"What part of Taker isn't Mark anymore don't you understand!!! Taker is Taker now and there's nothing you can do about it!!"

"He still loves me!!"

"Oh yeah I bet!!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!"

Everyone turned to CM Punk's face and it was not a happy one.

"Look, Michael Myers is still out there trying to kill us and you two wanna argue about Mark or Taker or whoever the hell he is!! I'm not about to die over some bullshit. Kane, take Brittany too and let her hear it from her own ears. That way she can shut the hell up about this!! Now I don't know about ya'll but I'm taking Shawn and my white ass over there at that dock! Ya'll can follow me, go with Kane, or get killed. It really don't make a difference to me as long as my white ass is alive!!!"

With that said CM Punk walked off towards the docks leaving everyone stunned. Stephanie, Steve, Cena, Batista, Jeff, Maryse, Tiffany, Rnady, and Trish follwed him leaving Brittany, Sara, and Kane behind. Kane looked at the two women now.

"He has a point you know."

"This is stupid. Once you see how Taker REALLY is you won't be able to deal with him. I knew that Taker was deep inside of Mark before you two got together but I never imagined him ACTUALLY coming out. You'll see for yourself. Kane, lead the way please."

On command, Kane lead they way he came from with Brittany and Sara right behind him. They went into the bushes that Kane came out of and it lead into some woods. Brittany kept constantly moving branches amd leaves out of her face as she walked into the woods. Sara just ducked out of the way and the branches that was hitting Kane didn't phase him at all. Brittany and Sara saw some black smoke ahead of them. Sadness overcame Kane.

"They must be still fighting."

Once the got out the woods the three of them saw Taker and Pegasus apart from each other and out of breath. Both of them looked at Sara and Pegasus smiled.

"I see you came for me."

"I didn't come for you."

"Oh pity."

Taker glared at Pegasus and then looked at Sara again.

"We will be together."

"What about me?"

Taker looked at Brittany's hurt face and sighed.

"I'm Mark no more. I'm Taker now and I must apologize for that but it is what it is."

Brittany started to cry and Pegasus rolled his eyes at her.

"Let's not get involved with that bitch over there. We still have a fight left. I refuse to lose to you and let you get Sara!!!"

"The same goes for here!!"

The two men charged at each other and the final battle had begun.


	27. The Final Battle

**_Well I'm back with another chapter. Can you ladies believe it!!? One more review and I'll offically have 100! Yay me! I'm glad to be back. As usual, thanks for the reviews ladies. Well I took your advice Souless666 and took everything a step at a time about this senior year and it's coming along fine. I have my prom date and it's the cutie Guilford I was talking about. One problem though. I have no idea what color I should wear. Any suggestions ladies? Well anyway here's the final battle and I hope you enjoy this chapter.~Myresa_**

A huge BOOM! noise eruptted from the clash that Pegasus and Taker had created. Both men had their bodies flung away from each other and both made a loud thud on the ground. Sara grabbed ahold of Kane's hand and so did Brittany. The three of them didn't know what the outcome will be between these two men. They both got up and looked at each other hard. Pegasus and Taker ran at each other again but this time they were throwing each other's fists. Pegasus got Taker in his right jaw and Taker got Pegasus in his left jaw. The two monstrous men threw punches back and forth between each other. Blood was starting to come from Taker's jaw while blood was leaking from Pegasus' mouth. Both men were breathing hard. Pegasus spat out a mouthful of blood and stepped away from Taker for a brief moment and began to speak.

"You HONESTLY think you can get her huh?"

"There's no thinking to it. I KNOW I can."

"I love your determination. What if I lose and you do get Sara, what will you do then? You're a wanted murder. You can't parade around the world like that."

"Let me worry about that. That's a burden that you don't have to worry about. Once I kill you, there will be no one in my way. My brother will keep me concelled."

Kane nodded towards Taker when Taker said that. No matter what Taker is he is still Glen's and Kane's brother and there's nothing he or anybody else can do about it. pegasus fronwed and continued to speak.

"Whatever. Whatever you're planning will not work weather I'm in the picture or not. You're a monster. Sara may act like that she'll accept you but she can't and she won't."

Taker glared at the figure before him.

"Nobody never doubts me! NOBODY!!"

Taker rolled his eyes to the back of his head and lightning started to fill the air. Pegasus smiled at the sight. He had Taker right where he wanted him.

"Now it's time to see who will win! Lightning or fire? The man with fire or the man with lightning!!??"

Pegasus ' entire body filled with fire and fire came around him as he was channeling his powers. Bothe men had their elements on their side and they both shot them at each other. The ground shook as the fire and lightning came together. It was pretty much an even fight. Both men had their element under control for awhile but then Taker's lightning started to decrease. It was getting closer and closer towards him and Pegasus' fire was going to fry him and his lightning. Kane realized the truth at once. Taker's lightning and power is based on rage. That's the only time he can summon lightning at such power like now. The only thing that can save him now is...........

"Sara..........."

"Huh"

"Go to my brother he needs you. His power is decreasing. If Pegasus decreases his power then it's all over. Go to him."

Sara didn't ask no questions as she ran towards Taker. Brittany started to run after her but Kane stopped her.

"I'm sorry Brittany but it's fate you can't stop fate."

Brittany started to cry as she began to realize that Kane was right. She saw the way Sara ran up to Taker. Brittany knew deep down inside that she couldn't love TAKER the way Sara loved him. Taker and Mark are two different people and Mark was gone. There is nothing that she can do about it.

"Taker!! I'm right here with you!!"

Sara screamed over the noise that was between him and Pegasus. Once she made it to Taker's body she walked near it and stopped an inch away from him. She saw how the way his right eye looked at her. _I'm here for you_. She mouthed at him. Taker's eye went back to focus and rolled back to his head. The lightning that was coming from him grew stronger and it was Pegasus' fire that was decreasing now. Once Sara saw the power from Taker increasing she put her hands together and prayed that Taker came out victorious. Taker concentrated with all his might on his power. Pegasus' fire kept decreasing and decreasing by the second. He began to panick as the lightning got closer to him. Kane closed his eyes and did a silent prayer.

_C'mon bro. You can do this._

_I know I can._

Kane's eyes opened when he heard his brother's response in his head. Without having another oppurtunity to think about what just happened Pegasus began to scream. His body jerked in different places as he got burned and strucked. After Taker let go of his focus, Pegasus fell on the ground. The area was quite for a moment. Taker walked closer to Pegasus. Kane, Sara, and Brittany met up with him and stopped when he stopped. Brittany looked over Pegasus a little more harder.

"Is he dead?"

"Stand back"

Kane, Sara, and Brittany stood back like they were told. Taker summoned another enormous lightning from the sky and guided to Pegasus' body. His voice eruppted from his mouth as it began to foam. His skin began to burn so bad that it started to bleed. Sara couldn't take anymore of it and ran up to Taker.

"Stop please! he's dead!"

Sara's voice made Taker stop the thunder from coming down on Pegasus. The steam and blood started coming from Pegasus' body. Silence filled the area again. Taker turned to look Sara straight in her blue eyes. Sara looked at Taker's tainted eyes. One eye green and ther red. Green resembled Mark and red resembled Taker but the green one was starting to fade away and become completely red. Sara was lost for words as she stared at this man/monster that she loved dearly.

"Taker.............."

"Sara."

More was about to be said but gunshots were fired from the distance. Kane, Brittany, Taker, and Sara quickly ran towards the direction they were coming from. Once the scene was in sight they couldn't believe their eyes. It looked like hundreds of people came from the rescue team with AK-47s. They were all shooting at none other than Michael Myers. Thousands of shots were fired as blood shot out of Michael in every direction. He fell onto the ground finally. Out of nowhere Tiffany grabs the gun from one of the rescue men and runs towards Michael Myers. Everyone said come back but Tiffany didn't listen. Once she reached Michael she pointed the AK 47 at his face and fired the rest of the clip in his head.

"THAT'S FOR MY MOTHER YOU BITCH!!!"

Once the damage was done, Kane walked up to her from behind and held her close to his chest. The Jamaican Rescue Team had everyone get into a boat so everyone could get medical attention and cleaned up. Jeff, Punk, Shawn, Batista, Cena, Paul, Steve, Maryse, and Stephanie had IVs in them because they had been without water for some hours now.

"Go get treated sweetheart. I'll be there in a minute."

Tiffany kissed Kane on the cheek and walked to the boat and got the medical attention she need for herself and her unborn child. Kane walked to where Brittany, Taker, and Sara was standing.

"Brittany, I think you need to get going also. Your brother will probably get worried about you."

Brittany nodded at Kane and then looked at Taker.

"So...........there's no chance for us."

"Like I said before I apologize it happened but it is what it is. Honestly, do you think you can handle a monster like me?"

Brittany bit her lip as she thought about his question. She looked at the sand and then back at him.

"Honestly............no. I couldn't live with you. What about Haven?"

"This may be rude but you can find good man like Mark for her."

Birttany smiled.

"Yeah I guess. Well I guess this is good bye."

"Good bye is a set of words you say to someone you won't see for the rest of your life. This is more like "See you later". I may not love and I may not be in love with but I'll watch out for you. Once I get my situation together, you can call on me for anything. You'll know when. Just give me two weeks."

Brittany nodded and gave Taker a huge hug. He gave it back to her and she walked towards the medical boat. Several of men was now searching the area for the rest of the bodies. Other men where wrapping up Michael Myers' body in a body bag on a strecher. Kane looked away from the men and back at Taker and Sara.

"What about you Sara?"

Sara looked at Taker for an answer. Taker nodded his head.

"Go and get help. I'll come back for you once I think you're okay. Just know that I'll know where you're at by Kane."

Sara started to protest but saw the look in Taker's red and Green eyes and decided not to. She gave him a peck on the lips and walked away to the boat. Once she was out of earshot the brothers began a one-on-one conversation with each other.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready for her through telepathy. It seems like we share that power with each other. Since Mark doesn't exist, we need to empty out everything. I'll be at the mansion and packing everything up and paying hundreds of men to build us a new home somewhere in Texas. I'll need to empty out the bank account also. Be on the look out for my thoughts and watch over Sara."

"I will brother but what about Paul?"

"The hell with Paul. If he want a mate so fucking bad he can get back with Stephanie. I really don't give a damn about him. If he try to get Sara in any way I will have to problem or regret as to killing him."

"Don't do that."

"Then tell him not to over step his fuckin' boundaries."

"Well said. I'll pass the message. I'll here from you soon brother."

"Alright. See you soon Kane and thank you."

With one last understanding nod, The Brothers of Destruction, Taker and Kane, walked away from each other both with a new objection in mind. For Kane, his watch over Sara and get ready to become a father while in being stuck in the Kane form forever. For Undertaker, his is to start a new, regular, and normal life with Sara. To make things more simple, rekindling his relationship with Sra. They both knew that Taker was in Mark all along but it was only a matter of time before Undertaker took over things and that's what happened tonight. The fued and fighting with Pegasus was offically over. The final fight was finally over.


	28. The Promise

_**I'm doing an unexpected update today. I'm at school doing absolutely nothing and bored out of my mind. I'll make this short unfortunately. Thank you for the reviews and making Nightmares in Jamaica my best story of all time. This is the first story that have over 100 reviews! I apologize if this chapter seems short. Let me stop talking so I can go talk to Guilford, my new boyfriend..~Myresa**_

The repeating beeping sound from the heart monitor in room 210 was constantly filling the room. Shawn was in critical condition. He had a lot of needles in him not to mention an IV. He was breathing but slowly. Trish walked up to her new husband and rubbed his arm and kissed his forehead. He opened his right eye slightly and closed it back up. Trsih sighed deeply and left to get the doctor. She found the doctor talking to one of the medical assistants.

"Hi Dr. Hall. How are things?"

"Hi Mrs. Michaels. I was just about to go and check on Shawn."

"Oh okay."

"Wait right here please with the rest of your friends."

Trish went into the lobby with Stephanie, Paul, Randy, CM Punk, Jeff, Steve, Maryse, Cena, Brittany, and Tiffany. Each one of them had IVs. Tiffany and Trish didn't threaten a miscarriage so their child is okay. Trish sat next to Kane deep in thought. She thought about what could Shawn be hiding from her. She made it very clear that Shawn shouldn't have to hide anything away from here. She glanced at the tv where the murders in Jamaica was the breaking news. She quickly turned and put the massacre in Jamaica behind her. Dr. Hall came back with Shawn's results and update. Trish got up first along with everyone else.

"What's the situation Dr. Hall?"

"Mrs. Michaels I'm sorry to tell you this but Shawn's not gonna make it after today."

"WHAT!!!??? WHY!!!??"

"He have some internal bleeding that we can't stop. Not only that he has cancer. The cancer is taking over his body completely and killing. Even if we stopped the bleeding there's nothing I can do about the cancer. I'm sorry. Go to him."

Dr. Hall left leaving everyone in shock. Trish sat down on the plush couch in the lobby. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that she will become a widow. Tiffany kneeled down to comfort her along with Brittany. Randy shook his head.

"So that's what he was hiding. He was hiding the fact that he was dying. Trish, I think you should see him and only you."

For once in her life, Trish nodded her head towards Randy's suggestions. With the help of Brittany and Tiffany, Trish managed to get up and walk towards Shawn's room. When she was inside she cried even more. Trish's cries woke Shawn up.

"I'm sorry Trish."

"No.............it's okay. I never thought that it would end like...........this."

"I........know.......in a few seconds I'm going to die. Promise me that if our child is a boy you'll name him after me?"

"I promise."

"Do you also promise to love our child unconditionally and never forget me?"

"I do promise. Shawn......................I'll miss you. I love you."

"I love you............too."

Shawn's head cocked to the side as he took his last breath and was now considered dead. The heart monitor had a straight line on it as the annoying noise that came from it eruptted in the room.


	29. The Ending

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY REASON AS TO WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE HERE'S MY REASON. MY DAD'S HOUSE WAS THE ONLY PLACE I COULD USE THE INTERNET. SIMPLY PUT...MY DAD IS AN ASSHOLE. WE GOT INTO A BIG SPLAT. WE NOT TALKIN NO MORE. GOT A NETBOOK AND WIFI TODAY AND HERE I AM. tHE DAY IWAS GOING TO POST THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS THIS CHAPTER RIGHT HERE IS THE DAY WE GOT INTO THE BIG ARGUEMENT. iF YOU READ ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES THEN THE SAME THING IS POSTED ON THEM. AGAIN I'M SORRY AND HOPEFULLY I'LL CONTINUE TO GET SUPPORT. IF YOU HAVE TIME CHECK OUT MY OTHR STORIES HEARTBREAKING PUNK DIVA AND PERFECT CHRISTMAS GIFT. PERFECT CHRISTMAS GIFT WAS OFFICIALLY COMPLETED AS OF TODAY (YESTERDAY IN SOME STATES) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER~MYRESA**_

Tears was falling down sorrowful faces as the casket of Shawn Micheals went into the ground. Everyone supported an hugged Trish, who had suffered the most pain out of anybody here. The entire WWE paid their respects to Shawn Micheals and let Trish mourn on her own. The tears she shedded there was nothing compared to the ones she shedded a couple of days ago. Tiffany and Brittany came from behind Trish and the three women embraced each other.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you Trish"

"Thanks for your concern Tiffany."

"Words can't express the pain you are going throught right now."

"You're right Brittany."

Tiffany wipped her nose before speaking. "The pain is hard to bare but I still have business to attend to. Kane and I have to finish building our house. I'll call you later on Trish."

Trish nodded and Tiffany walked away with Kane at her arms. Kane stopped and turned back to comfort Trish.

"Although I look eveil I'm not and you know that. You know that I'm only a phone call away.

Trish nodded her head. Kane turned back back around and was faced with his brother, The Undertaker. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kane spoke.

"I'll call you when me and Tiff is ready to build the house."

"Ok"

Kane turned from his brother and walked away from the horrible sight of tears. Taker huffed and walked up to Sara, who was viewing the scriptions on Shawn's tombstone.

"I can't hang around here too long. I'm leaving withh Kane to work on our house. You coming.

Sara turned to Taker. "Not yet I want to speak with Brittany...alone.

"That's fine with me."

Taker kissed Sara's lips before slowly walking out of the grave site. Trish decided to walk with Taker also. Sara and Brittany were left alone. Sara walked up to Brittany to spak but before she could get anything out Brittany interrupted her.

"Youre right Sara. I can't handle Mark being the Undertaker. ou knew from the beginning that Undertaker was there. That's not the man that I married. You knows what's best for him."

"I'm sorry it had to be like this but I love Mark but I love Undertaker more. Although he's a killer I still love him."

"I can't be with a murderer."

"I know you can't. I want to let you know that you're welcome to visit us whenever you want and again I'm sorry."

"Its ok Sara"

The two women hugged as they realized that they were madly in love with competley different men. Brittany was in love with Mark and Sara was in love with Undertaker but Mark is gone and Undertaker is here and there's nothing they could do abouit it even if they wanted to. Life comes at people harshly. Sometimes you have to face the facts that you can't have everything you want incuding the people you love. The WWE went through hell to survive because Jamaica was a NIGHTMARE!

**_THE END_**

**_HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG DELAY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME. MAYBE YOU COULD HELP ME OUT WITH MY NEXT STORY IN THE MAKING. CHECK MY POLL TO SEE HOW OU CAN HELP ME PLEASE AND THANK YOU!~MYRESA_**


End file.
